Kiss of the Raptor
by David Falkayn
Summary: A Romulan warbird finds itself in the ME Universe as Subcommander V'lana Avesti discovers that both universes face a common menace. Story begins at beginning of ME2 and will continue through to ME3. Events will diverge from canon-they have to in a story like this. I'm rating this story M because V'lana has a potty mouth and adult situations. Better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

KISS OF THE RAPTOR

Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This is a crossover between Mass Effect, picking up at ME2 as you'll see, and Star Trek Online: Legacy of Romulus expansion. I'm still playing through as a Romulan so I haven't gotten through everything yet. This means that I'm taking some poetic license with everything—I was going to have to do that anyway to make the crossover work. I'm also going to have to pull a few things out of certain body parts to make the story work. For example—cloaked Romulan ship FTW almost always in the ME verse. Same thing with transporter. So there will be various types of interference preventing transport or the warbird has to be one place while the landing party's in another etc. just so the story can work. I'll try to make these circumstances as logical as I can, but you should expect some technobabble. I hope people enjoy this story, this is another story where the idea pops in my head and won't let go. Also, readers, I AM keeping up with my other stories—next part of "Strike a Pose" is almost ready; I'm making good progress on next part of "Who are You?", and I haven't forgotten "Through The Looking Glass" or "That 70s Gate." I'm also rating this story "M" because V'lana has a potty mouth and there will be sexual situations._

_**Project Lazarus**_

"Heart rate's still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts! Stats pushing into the red zone! It's not working!"

"Another dose. Now!"

"Heart rate accelerating!" Wilson called back, "Brain functions are...they're..."

"Out of the way, Wilson!" Miranda Lawson growled as she pushed her assistant aside. Grabbing a hypodermic, she plunged it into her patient's chest.

"Heart's stopped." Wilson said, "Brain activity fading."

Grabbing two defibrillator paddles, Miranda attempted to jump start her patient's heart, but in vain as she saw the flat line going across her screen, soon to be followed by a second and then a third flat line.

"Brain functions have terminated." Wilson reported somberly, "Shepard is dead."

"We were so close!" Miranda sobbed as she looked down on the scarred red headed woman who had been earmarked by no less than the Illusive Man himself to be humanity's last hope. Regaining control over her emotions, the dark haired scientist announced in a clipped Australian accent, "Prepare the body for autopsy when I get back. I want to know exactly what killed her. I have to inform the Illusive Man. He'll want to know about this immediately."

Shaking his head as the head of the Lazarus Project left the room, Wilson thought, _Sucks to be you Miranda. Couldn't happen to a nicer woman._ Looking down at the now fully deceased Shepard, Wilson's thoughts this time turned a bit more pensive and even regretful, _For what it's worth, Shepard, I am sorry. To die once is bad enough, but to have to die twice…Thing is, some very powerful people do not want you to fall into Cerberus' hands and they paid me a lot of money to see to it that you didn't. Hopefully, this time you'll truly be able to rest in peace—you truly have earned it._ His mission completed, Wilson made his way to the shuttlebay as unobtrusively as possible. Entering the shuttle, Wilson ordered the pilot, "Ok, take us out. We're done here."

Once she entered the Quantum Entanglement Chamber, Miranda's body was scanned. Immediately afterwards, a holographic image of the Illusive Man, sitting in his chair and smoking a cigarette appeared. "If you're speaking to me now, Miranda, then it's safe to assume that the news is not good. Does it involve our project?"

"I'm afraid so." Miranda replied, "Shepard is dead—irreversibly dead. The readings were normal and then there was a sudden spike followed by death."

"Have you completed an autopsy?"

"No as yet. I thought it best to inform you first."

"Understandable." The Illusive Man replied as he took a drag from his cigarette, "And I appreciate it. Once you've completed the autopsy, I would like to see the results."

"Of course." Miranda acknowledged.

"I'll let you get to your business then, Ms. Lawson." After he had terminated the connection, the Illusive Man turned to a man dressed in dark clothing standing next to him. "Divert resources from Project Lazarus to Project Rebirth immediately and cease recruitment efforts for Moreau, Chakwas, Donnelly, and Daniels as well as the others. We don't need them now."

"And Chambers and Gardiner?"

"Put Chambers in public relations and reduce her security clearance appropriately." The Illusive Man decided. "She performed well enough in that role prior to Operation Lazarus and I'm pretty sure she'll continue to do a good job as one of our public faces. Also, she hasn't been exposed to any sensitive information as yet—she was about to be, but I was waiting for confirmation on Moreau and Chakwas before bringing her fully in. As for Gardiner, Hawthorne, and the other false front crewmembers we'd planned to bring in for Shepard's benefit—for now, place them on low security work. If any of them—including Chambers—wish to tender their resignations, allow them to go with the standard warning exit debrief. They don't know enough about our operations to pose a threat—no need for dire measures against them.

"What about the SR-2?" Kai Leng inquired.

"Continue with that, but I want a dedicated Cerberus crew—we no longer have to worry about making Shepard comfortable." The Illusive Man responded.

"And Operative Lawson?"

"Operative Lawson is no longer of any use to the organization." The Illusive Man declared in a businesslike voice, "Terminate both her and Mr. Taylor's employment—along with any of the other scientists attached to Project Lazarus."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"Wilson?" Miranda called out as she entered the laboratory containing Shepard's body only to find just the body there and no assistant. Activating her comm link, Miranda spoke, "Jacob? Have you seen Wilson?"

"No." The voice of the station security chief responded, "I thought he was in the lab."

"He's supposed to be here." Miranda replied, "But he's gone. Can you do a search for him? I want him here ready to answer questions."

"Will do, Miranda." Jacob replied as the Australian woman began the grisly work of carrying out the post-mortem of Commander Jane Shepard. Running a sample of the deceased Commander's blood, Miranda muttered, "No...Can't be. That wasn't there when the crisis began. The only way those elements could have entered her blood was when...

"_Another dose, Now!"_

"That bastard!" Miranda spat out as she activated her link, "Jacob! Wilson's a traitor!"

"He's gone, Miranda." Jacob tersely reported, "A shuttle departed with him on it."

"Damn." Miranda cursed as she quickly performed a series of mental calculations, "Assume the Illusive Man gave the order immediately after cutting off communication with me." Miranda whispered under her breath, "He'll order a full cleansing. It would take fifteen minutes...maybe half an hour for a wet ops team to prepare and embark on a shuttle. Travel time to here...another hour." Quickly grabbing an OSD from her computer, Miranda spoke in an urgent voice to her old friend, "Jacob. We have to leave here now!"

"What are you talking about, Miranda?"

"Shepard's dead. Wilson killed her."

"Damn." Jacob gasped, "But why are you wanting to take off?"

"The Illusive Man has probably ordered a clean slate on the project." Miranda explained as she walked briskly towards the shuttle entrance. "The clean up team should be almost here. It would be better if we weren't here when they arrive."

"What about the other scientists?" Jacob asked, "We can't just leave them stuck here to get killed!"

"I've just given my authorization to order an immediate evacuation of the station." Miranda replied as she punched in an authorization code on a computer console. "I need you to enter in your code to activate it."

"Consider it done." Jacob replied, adding, "I've also ordered the mechs to fire on any intruders not showing station ID—so don't lose your card until after we've boarded the shuttle."

"Right." Miranda acknowledged as the hall lights turned read and the evacuation alarm sounded. "I'll meet you at the shuttle bay. Hurry."

"Hurry up, Miranda!" Jacob shouted as the dark haired scientist rushed towards the open shuttle doors. As soon as she had entered, Jacob banged twice on the Kodiak's side, "Close that damn door and get us outta here!" He bellowed. As the shuttle departed the station, Jacob could make out another Kodiak bearing Cerberus colors approaching it. "Must be the hit team. Get as much distance as possible between us and them."

"We're losing him." Miranda sighed in relief as the invading Cerberus shuttle resumed its approach towards the station. "Must have decided that we weren't worth the trouble."

"Or that the two of us would still be on the station." Jacob observed.

"Not a bad analysis, Jacob." Miranda replied with the barest trace of a grin. Her smile vanishing, she inquired, "How many people did we get off?"

"Not enough." Jacob sadly shook his head. "Not enough shuttles or time to get everyone off. Maybe the mechs will knock that kill team out—force the Illusive Man to send another—buy time for more people to escape."

"Not likely, Jacob." Miranda shook her head, "He probably sent in a second team behind this one as backup or to pick up stragglers. I'm afraid the only ones who made it are the ones who've already gone."

"So..." Jacob asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"Omega." Miranda decided. "There we can get new identities. Lay low until an opportunity presents itself."

"Opportunity?" Jacob exclaimed, "What sort of opportunity?"

"An opportunity to strike back at the Illusive Man...Deal with the Collectors...deal with whoever Wilson's working for...or if we're really lucky..." The Australian scientist said with an evil grin, "All of the above."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Beta Thoridor System...Earth Date, June 2409**_

"Decloak! Attack pattern alpha! Fire all weapons!" Subcommander V'lana Avesti ordered as her _Valdore_-class warbird materialized behind its target, a Hirogen Hunter Frigate. Green beams of light lanced from the warbird as a large superheated ball of plasma travelled unerringly through the gap punched through the hunter's shields by the energy beams. Seconds later, a giant explosion filled the viewscreen, but before the crew of the _Gallena_ could celebrate, fire from all sides rained down upon the Romulan warship.

"Evasive action." V'lana ordered, "Emergency power to shields.Fire at will. We have to get the attention of those Hirogen. Give that freighter time to escape."

"I'd say we got their attention." Tovan Keth, V'lana's first officer and childhood friend, sarcastically replied as he quickly moved to ensure his subcommander's orders were followed. "We need more power for the port and starboard shields!" He shouted out to the chief engineer, a Reman girl, still a teenager, manning her console on the bridge.

"I'm giving you all I can." Veril, the little Reman engineer, responded, then added with a grin, "And maybe a little more!" Punching a button on her console, the teenager smiled as a shockwave emanated out from the _Gallena_, temporarily knocking out the weapons and engines of the two attacking Hirogen frigates.

"Now!" V'lana ordered as her first officer launched torpedoes and beams at one of the frigates, instantly destroying it. "Cloak!" The subcommander then ordered as the warbird shimmered into nothingness. "Course 119 mark 2." She ordered as her human Starfleet exchange officer moved quickly to follow her instructions. "Aim for his weak starboard shield. Closer...closer...NOW!" The warbird decloaked as once again green beams of light and a ball of plasma poured forth, instantly destroying the last of the attacking frigates.

"The freighter has successfully escaped." Satra, the lithe science and communications officer of the _Gallena_ reported.

"Good." Tovan Keth sighed in relief. "Subcommander, I'd suggest we find what we came here for and then get out before their friends arrive." He gestured with his head towards the viewscreen filled with the debris from the Hirogen frigates.

"Good idea, Tovan." Turning to her science officer, the subcommander ordered, "Satra? Begin scans."

"Scanning." The science officer complied, "Anomaly found on the fifth planet. Only a trace atmosphere. We'll need environment suits."

"Helmsman? Set course for the fifth planet—maximum impulse." The subcommander ordered. "Satra? You're in charge of the landing party. Pick your people and be ready to beam down."

"Understood, Subcommander." The Romulan science officer affirmed, "Hivan? Veril? You're with me." Turning to the first officer, Satra asked, "I'd like to take Miren and Solona as security if that's all right with you?"

Watching as the science and engineering officers departed, Tovan joked with his commanding officer and childhood friend, "That woman can out-Vulcan a Vulcan."

"She does have the deadpan delivery down pat, doesn't she?" V'lana smirked as she fidgeted in her seat to adjust her miniskirt.

"That she does." Tovan laughed. "And…she's as cold as ice."

"Oh?" V'lana chuckled, "I take it you know from personal experience?"

"Not me." The Romulan first officer smiled, "Hivan. He tried to charm her in the galley during third meal. She knocked his engines out with her first volley."

"You know what Hivan's problem is, don't you?" V'lana asked.

"Other than he's ugly as a Nausicaan?" Tovan grinned, "No."

"He's the wrong gender." V'lana replied. "She's not interested in any male…not even you, Big Brother."

"Suits me just fine." Tovan replied, his face souring for a moment, "I'm not looking right now anyway."

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" V'lana gently inquired, "Charva."

"Yes…no…yes." Tovan confessed, "Was she lying to us about Virinat? Did she set us up? Or is the Tal Shiar using her? Or both? V'lana…" The youthful Romulan first officer sighed, "What do you think?"

"Honestly." The auburn-haired subcommander replied, "I don't know. She could be telling the truth. She could be a dupe. It wouldn't be the first time the Tal Shiar used their own people without their knowing it. Or…" She said, sounding a cautionary note, "She could be in on the deception. It also wouldn't be the first time that a good person was corrupted by the Tal Shiar."

"I know." Tovan sighed, "That's what frightens me."

"Well…" V'lana declared as Beta Thoridor Five grew larger in the viewscreen, "We'll find out when we find out. Put us in standard orbit and tell Satra to get to work. I want to get out of here before the Hirogen make another appearance."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

The landing party of five, all wearing Starfleet issue environmental suits provided by the Federation as a good will gesture, beamed down to nothing less than stark desolation. Looking up at the pitch-black sky full of stars, Lieutenant Satra, taking out her tricorder, quickly got down to business. "This way!" She directed, pointing to a rocky outcropping. "I'm picking up faint phased neutrino frequencies emanating from there."

"Look a little closer at it." Veril gasped, "It's not just an outcropping. There are ruins. Old ruins, I'd bet, very old." The young Reman remarked enthusiastically.

"We'll see when we get there." Satra replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, let us not waste any more time."

Arriving at the outcropping, Satra at once saw that there were indeed ruins of an ancient culture scattered amongst the rocks. Activating her tricorder, she announced, "Preliminary dating indicates that these ruins are at least fifty million years old." As her tricorder beeped, the science officer pointed towards a slab lying on the ground, "The neutrino emissions are coming from that slab." Approaching the slab, Satra remarked, "This slab is not natural. It is constructed of a substance similar to duralinium only several orders of magnitude harder."

"Could it have been used as part of a ship?" Veril asked as she investigated the area around the slab.

"Possibly." Satra conceded. "The question is…where did it come from?"

"Maybe this is a clue?" Hivan hollered, waving Satra to a wall. "Look at that!"

"Fascinating." Satra remarked, "It seems the Elachi were no more than servants to something or someone else."

"Ships approaching." Ensign Julieta 'Liz' Weller, another Starfleet exchange officer, called out from her position at one of the warbird's tactical consoles.

"Tovan to landing party. Get what you need and beam up now. We've got company."

"Understood." Satra acknowledged. "Five to beam up."

"Reading seven Hirogen ships including an _Apex_-class battleship." Weller reported.

"Landing party is aboard." Tovan announced to his commanding officer.

"Cloak and get us out of here." V'lana ordered as the Romulan ship disappeared.

"We have a problem, Subcommander!" Tovan called out as a swirling black vortex appeared near the warbird, with a mysterious ship exiting.

"That's the same type of ship we saw first at Virinat and then later at Khitomer." Tovan noted.

"So I see." V'lana remarked as she noticed the mystery ship drawing closer. "Any indication they spotted us?"

"Negative." Tovan shook his head as Satra and the other senior bridge officers took their positions.

"Good." V'lana's lips turned up into a dangerous smile that her old friend knew only too well.

"You're not thinking of attacking it—are you?" Tovan exclaimed.

"No." V'lana shook her head, but her first officer did not have long to relax as she continued, "I intend to go into where it came out."

"You're going into the vortex!" Tovan exhaled as he absorbed the news.

"Yes." V'lana replied with a crooked smile, "It doesn't appear that they can detect us cloaked—not if we keep our emissions as low as possible while passing near them. We go through the vortex…see what's on the other side…and then pop out once we're done."

"That's assuming the vortex is stable and remains fixed in the same location." Satra interjected.

"Tovan…all we've been doing since Virinat is reacting." V'lana declared as she got out of her chair, pulling down the 23rd century issue miniskirt that she liked to wear. "And I'm sick and tired of it. It's time we found out more about our foes and maybe…hopefully…get a lead on who or what took our people and where they are, get our people back, and give whoever's doing this a lesson in why it is not a good idea to piss off a Romulan."

"Piss off?" Tovan chuckled, "Sounds like your human grandmother talking."

"Maybe." V'lana retorted, momentarily flashing a crooked grin before once again growing pensive, "I never got the opportunity to get to know her. Father once called her a 'force of nature'."

"Yeah. Janna's the same." Tovan sighed as thoughts of his missing sister rushed through his mind. "Well, if we're going to do this…Then let's do it now."

"Engines…half impulse." V'lana ordered as she returned to her chair. "Reduce all emissions to minimum. Silent running until we clear that ship and enter the vortex. Now!"

Subcommander V'lana Avesti's lips turned up in a sad smile as she saw the anomaly that had swallowed so many other ships filling her viewscreen. _If this is the end, then it has been a mostly good twenty-three years._ The youthful Romulan thought as her ship drew ever closer to the anomaly's gaping maw. Taking a deep breath, her thoughts once again drifted back to her last days on her home colony of Virinat where the most dangerous thing were the Khellin bugs breaking Arven's irrigation pipes.

"Thinking of home, V'lana?" Tovan asked, intruding into her reverie.

"You know me too well, Tovan." The subcommander remarked as she brushed back a lock of her luxurious long auburn hair, exposing her pointed ear. "You know what they say—live fast...die young."

"Is that your human part talking again?"

"Hmf...maybe." V'lana chuckled, "I heard grandmother always did have something sarcastic to say—grandfather would complain that he could never get her to shut up, so maybe I'm following in her footsteps."

"Well, you certainly have a flair for the traditional. I wonder where you got that from." Tovan riposted, nodding his head at the subcommander's uniform—mesh top with maroon officer's trim, miniskirt, maroon belt around the waist, and thigh-high boots.

"Yeah...well...what can I say? I got that from my other grandmother. I fell in love with her old uniform the moment I saw it."

"It certainly has a...controversial...history attached to it." Tovan noted wryly.

"That it does." The subcommander chuckled. "That's part of the reason why I choose to wear it. It equally offends them all—Tal Shiar, Vulcan, and Klingon—even a few human. Remember the look on that Vulcan Starfleet Admiral T'nae's face? Priceless. She knew the history of that uniform and my other grandmother—her mother was probably around when it happened. Hell!" V'lana snorted, "**She** was probably around—bitch." V'lana's eyes twinkled mischievously as her warbird passed by the alien ship.

"Much as I'd like to scan that thing…" Tovan muttered only to have his commanding officer interrupt.

"We can't take the chance." V'lana shook her head. "We'd come out of cloak"

"And that would be bad." Tovan quipped.

"Very bad." V'lana agreed and then, raising her voice, ordered, "Full Alert. Maintain emission controls and prepare to enter the anomaly.

"Entering anomaly…" Satra counted down, "In five…four…three…two…one…"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"How long until we reach Freedom's Progress?" Kaidan Alenko asked the captain of the MSV _Columbia_, the_ Kowloon_-class freighter that the undercover Alliance operative had booked passage on.

"We should be there tomorrow." Captain Raymond responded, "All we have to do is hit the mass relay in the next system and we're there."

"Thanks, Captain." Kaidan replied, but as he turned to leave, the captain called him back.

"Mr. Alenko? You seem to be in a big hurry to get there…"

"Yeah." Kaidan lied, "I have family—a sister—she's having a baby and I want to be there for the big event."

Nodding his head in understanding, Captain Raymond responded in an encouraging tone, "Well, we'll try to get you there on time."

Returning to his cabin, Kaidan first sent off a quick progress report to the man who had sent him on this mission, Councilor David Anderson. He then took out a picture from his wallet. The picture was of a redheaded woman with freckles and green eyes. Turning the picture around, he read the little handwritten note on the back: _Kaidan, the day you entered my life was the day I truly began to live. Love always, Jane._ As he placed the picture back into his pocket, the ship rocked violently, knocking the dark-haired biotic off his feet. Picking himself up, Kaidan heard an alarm klaxon and the captain's voice on the loudspeaker.

"The _Columbia_ is under attack by pirates. Our engines are out and we are about to be boarded. Do not attempt to resist. I have been assured that if we do not resist, the pirates will merely take what they want and go."

"Sorry, Captain Raymond." Kaidan growled as he checked his M-3 Predator pistol, "I don't think that's how this situation is going to play out." Taking a deep breath, Kaidan placed his hand on the door, but before opening it, he heard the voices of two of the _Columbia's_ crewmen on the other side.

"Captain Raymond says that the pirates want our passenger. We're to stand guard and not let him out. Hopefully, they'll take him and go."

"Hurry up and lock the door. We don't want him getting out."

_Sorry._ Kaiden thought to himself as he charged his barrier. _Too late._ Moving quickly, the biotic placed one of the crewmen, brandishing a club, in stasis while simultaneously, being careful not to use too much power, throwing the other crewman down the corridor. "Sorry." Kaidan apologized to the man in stasis. "The field will wear off soon. If I were you, I'd find some cover." _Better move._ The Alliance officer thought as he made his way down the corridor. _I need to get to a shuttle or escape pod—fast._

Captain Raymond waited as the airlock door opened to reveal a squad of Blue Suns mercenaries. "I did as you told me to do." The merchant captain pleaded, "I have the person you want locked in his quarters and under guard."

"Take us to him." The Batarian commanding the squad ordered, gesturing with his assault rifle.

"This way." The captain nervously complied as he led the mercenaries towards their prize.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

As the _Gallena_ entered the anomaly, V'lana felt a faint shudder running down her spine. She then heard whispers, but could not make out what the voices were saying. Then—darkness until she heard her science officer's voice.

"We're clear of the vortex." Satra reported. "The anomaly is collapsing."

"I was afraid of that." Tovan grumbled.

"Cloak." V'lana ordered. "Where are we?"

"Not too far from our previous location." Satra reported. "The stars are where they're supposed to be, but there are…irregularities."

"Not picking up anything on standard communications frequencies." Ensign Weller reported. "Broadening search. Picking up something…a distress call!

"_This is the MSV _Columbia_, we are under attack by pirates. Engines out and we're about to be boarded. Send help immediately!"_

"While there is a Federation starship called the _Columbia_…" Satra reported, "The prefix code MSV is not in use by anyone."

"Not by anyone we know, at least." Tovan qualified.

"Let's investigate." V'lana decided. "Maximum warp. Weapons at the ready."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

As they approached the passenger's quarters, the Batarian Blue Suns squad leader, upon seeing the opened door and unconscious crewman in the corridor, growled, "I don't see him." Activating his link, the batarian reported to his superior on board the pirate ship, "The target is loose. What are your orders?"

"The Alliance officer is to be taken alive. The others are not important."

"Understood." The batarian acknowledged as he drew his pistol and pointed it at Captain Raymond's head. "You heard. You're expendable."

"No!" Raymond cried as the batarian fired one round, instantly disintegrating the captain's head in a red haze.

"I want that officer!" The batarian squad leader barked.

Kaidan watched the entire tableau unfold from his place of concealment behind the galley counter. His anger mounting, the sentinel activated his omnitool as he popped out of hiding, sending out cryoburst at the batarian while simultaneously renewing the charge to his barrier. Ducking back under cover, Alenko took a deep breath as a burst of automatic weapons fire passed over his head.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"The damaged ship must be the _Columbia_." Tovan commented as the _Gallena_ closed to visual. "I'd say the other vessel's the pirate."

"Shouldn't we hail them, Subcommander?" One of the Starfleet officers inquired, "Order them to stand down."

"No." V'lana shook her head. "They've shown by their actions that they're pirates and they'll be treated accordingly."

"I should remind you that this is a violation of the Prime Directive." The Starfleet crewman pointed out.

"And if this were a Starfleet vessel that would matter." The subcommander responded with just a note of irritation in her voice. Weapons to full. Target engines and weapons first."

"Target locked." Tavon reported as V'lana leaned forward in her seat.

"Decloak and fire!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"I want that officer taken and taken alive!" The batarian ship commander ordered his boarding team leader. "If you cannot accomplish even that task properly, I'll have you scraping varren droppings for the next year." Closing communications, the commander looked out the view window, gasping in astonishment and horror at the site he saw. A large winged ship painted with a bird of prey suddenly appeared out of nothingness. He then saw green lights glowing.

Recovering from his shock, the batarian commander began to order, "All weapons…engage. Shields…" But before he could finish his words, green beams lanced from the ship, accompanied by a massive ball of energy. "Maker of all…' The commander whispered as the plasma torpedo consumed him, his ship, and his crew.

"What the…!" Kaidan gasped as he felt the _Columbia _violently rock.

"The ship!" One of the turian Blue Suns called out to his superior, "It's…gone. An alien ship attacked it."

"Kill the target and everyone else." The batarian squad leader ordered. "If we go down, we're taking as many with us as we can."

Popping up again, Kaidan froze one trooper with his cryoburst, following it up quickly with a throw that shattered the human Blue Sun.

"I want everyone tossing a grenade on my mark!" The batarian ordered, "We'll see how well he can dodge."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"No survivors from the pirate vessel." Tovan reported.

"Scans indicate that there might be fighting taking place on the merchant ship." Satra indicated.

"Two boarding teams consisting of troopers and medics." V'lana ordered. "I'll command one team and Solona the other. I want one human on each team as well. Weller…" The subcommander ordered, nodding her head at the human woman with close cropped blonde hair, "You're with me. Lanning…you're on Solona's team." Turning about at the turbolift door, V'lana instructed, "Tovan…take care of my ship."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

Kaidan was feeling the pressure. He'd survived the grenade volley, but it cost him his tech armor and barrier strength. Now, he was down to his last thermal clip and his fatigue was catching up with him. Taking the picture out of his pocket, Kaidan gazed one more time on the image of his deceased lover. "Well, Jane. Looks like I'll be joining you and Ash soon." As he made ready for his last stand, Kaidan heard a faint buzzing and then five columns of green light appeared behind the Blue Suns. To the Alliance Officer's astonishment, those green columns materialized into human—or human-like—figures, one of whom, wearing, of all things, a silver mesh miniskirt and top, trimmed with maroon. The miniskirt wearing woman pointed at the Blue Suns and then all hell broke out as green beams of light lanced from the pistols and rifles carried by the newcomers who quickly ducked for cover.

The Suns, to their credit, quickly adjusted after half their number went down in the initial onslaught. Taking advantage of the situation, Kaidan launched yet another cryoburst, freezing a mercenary as he was simultaneously hit by one of the green energy beams. The resulting explosion surprised everyone—the newcomers, Kaidan, and the Blue Suns. Taking advantage of the mercenaries' temporary shock, the newcomers struck as one of them, this one obviously human—although wearing a strange red and black uniform—fired her pistol, hitting each blue sun in turn with a yellow beam.

"They're all stunned, subcommander." The human reported.

"Second team? Status?" The miniskirt wearing woman spoke, raising her wrist.

"Engine room secure. Moving to secure bridge. No resistance." A female voice responded.

Addressing the human, the miniskirt wearing woman, whom Kaidan now realized had pointed ears as well as auburn hair that reminded him so much of Jane, commanded. "Have these prisoners transported to the brig. I want them stripped of their armor and weapons and carefully searched."

"Yes, subcommander." The human promptly replied.

"There's one more behind that counter." One of the newcomers pointed out to the subcommander.

Addressing Kaidan, the subcommander called out, "If you're not one of those pirates, you have nothing to worry about. I am Subcommander V'lana Avesti, commanding the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. We're here to offer assistance and medical care, if necessary."

Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Kaidan holstering his pistol, staggered out from cover. "My name is Kaidan Alenko." He stammered as he tried to walk forward, "Staff Commander, Systems Alliance Navy." Taking two more steps, the fatigued marine collapsed to the deck.

"Doniela!" V'lana called out as she rushed to the collapsed officer.

"We need to get him to medical." The Romulan nurse declared as she passed her tricorder over the biotic. "These readings are like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Beam him straight to medical and inform me once he's fit enough to answer questions." The subcommander ordered as Doniela and her new patient beamed off the freighter.

"Solona? I want all computer records mined and downloaded. I want to know who and what we're dealing with here before we go any further."

"Yes, subcommander." The Romulan security specialist responded.

"Any further orders?" Ensign Weller asked.

"Secure the ship and then beam back. We'll leave word with whoever owns it when we get the chance."

"Aye, subcommander." The human tactical officer acknowledged.

"Tovan? Beam me back to the ship. We have some prisoners to interrogate, a guest in sickbay, and questions that need answering."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Omega**_

Holstering their weapons as soon as they entered the clinic proper, Miranda and Jacob walked up to the reception counter, making sure that their hands were clearly visible. "Medigel and other supplies." Miranda offered as she slowly placed the supplies on the receptionist's counter, her every movement carefully watched by the human security guard and two LOKI mechs standing behind the receptionist.

"Thank you." The receptionist responded, her lips now turning up into a slight smile on receiving the donation, "These are desperately needed."

"Can we see Mordin Solus?" Jacob inquired.

"He's in the labs." The receptionist replied, "But don't bother him unless it's something important. He's been working almost nonstop since the plague began."

Making their way to the labs, Jacob and Miranda saw a batarian doubled over in a corner violently coughing and a turian slumped in a chair, his head lolling. "Those poor people." Jacob remarked, shaking his head as he witnessed the scene before him, "And no one seems to care except him." The dark-skinned former Cerberus operative nodded his head in the direction of a salarian wearing a white lab coat scurrying to and fro through the lab going from one patient to another, dispensing medical advice and prescriptions and calling for medication where appropriate.

"That must be Dr. Solus." Miranda concluded as she made her way into the lab, Jacob following close behind. "Doctor Solus?" The dark haired Australian scientist called out. Seemingly ignored by the salarian, Miranda raised her voice slightly, "Dr. Solus?" Still ignored, Miranda approached to nearly arm's length of the scientist and called out, Dr. Solis? Can I have a word with you?"

"Oh!" The salarian doctor exclaimed, finally recognizing the presence of the two humans standing before him. "Hurry. Much to do. Not enough time."

"We came to help." Miranda began only to be cut off by the salarian.

"Are you a medical doctor?"

"I've had training." Miranda replied.

"Name?"

"Miranda Lawson"

"Miranda Lawson…" Miranda could almost hear the wheels turning in the salarian's head as he spoke, "Miranda Lawson…paper published on rejuvenation of dead tissue…conference report on potential of cybernetic implants. Fascinating." Miranda's eyes widened at Mordin's apparent knowledge of her career. "Was employed by Cerberus…high security…participated in action that prevented terrorist attack on Citadel…one of few to actually see the Illusive Man. Employment recently terminated…high bounty offered for death or capture. Perfect for job. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you." Miranda replied, nonplussed, "What about Jacob?"

"Hmmm…Alliance…became disillusioned with Alliance following Eden Prime and resigned commission…joined Cerberus…played major role with you in foiling terrorist plot…joined you in leaving Cerberus. Bounty almost as high as yours. Welcome aboard, Mr. Taylor. Will make excellent head of security."

"How do you know so much about us?" Jacob asked

"Very attentive to scientific community." Mordin smiled, "Pay attention to rumors. Also…was in STG. Still have connections. You start work immediately. Ms. Lawson? Need you to analyze compounds. Mr. Taylor…have vorcha problem in northwest sector."

"I guess it's time to go to work." Jacob grinned as he hefted his shotgun. "I'll see you later, Miranda."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I want to thank everyone for your kind response to Part 1, I was both pleasantly surprised and humbled by your kind words. The decision to kill off Shepard was a difficult, but, I thought necessary one—but—as you'll see later on, there is a plot twist. The tech differences between the two universes is profound. The ME universe has the ST universe beat as far as speed of travel is concerned, and mass accelerated weapons are nothing to take lightly, but the Roms do have the advantage here. And then, of course, there's the cloaking and transporter. To prevent the story from becoming the cloak and transporter show, I am going to have to rely on some traditional story devices along with a bit of good ol' Trek techbabble to give everyone an opportunity to shine. _

_In this chapter you're also going to get a little peek into V'lana's dark side—and yes, it can get pretty dark in there. Again, this story is rated M—V'lana has a potty mouth at times and can have a mean and yes, perverted, streak._

KISS OF THE RAPTOR

Chapter 2

Rematerializing in the _Gallena_'s transporter room, Subcommander V'lana was at once greeted by her first officer, Centurion Tovan Keth. "Subcommander. The prisoners are in security confinement and our 'guest' is currently undergoing treatment in sickbay."

"Have you begun interrogation of the prisoners?" V'lana inquired as the pair exited the transporter room.

"Not as yet." Tovan replied. "I wanted to wait for your orders as to how extensive you want the interrogations to be."

"Are they offering resistance?" V'lana inquired as the two officers stepped into the turbolift. "Security Confinement." V'lana ordered as the turbolift began to move first towards the warbird's stern and then to go down into the lower decks.

"You might say that." Tovan grinned. "One of the four-eyed aliens decided to charge his cell's restraining force-field. He's still unconscious. The others seem to have gotten the message, but they're not talking."

"Well…" V'lana replied, her lips turning up into a crooked grin, "Let's take a look and see what we have in the zoo."

As the two senior officers entered the confinement area, they were met by the security officer commanding, a taciturn Romulan named Merek, as well as the _Gallena_'s science officer, Lieutenant Satra.

"That's the one who ran into the force field." Merek noted, pointing at a four-eyed alien lying unconscious on the bed in his cell.

"According to the library database on the freighter, he's called a Batarian." Satra explained. "Their political entity is called the Batarian Hegemony. Slave-holding society, they're active slavers and pirates in this region of space. They also serve in several mercenary units."

"Thugs for hire." V'lana quipped as they moved to the next cell, in which sat a taciturn individual with bird-like features and mandibles.

"This one is a turian." Satra reported, "They are one of four species that possess seats in the governing body of this…universe."

"Universe?" V'lana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in an almost Vulcan gesture.

"That is the conclusion I have come to, subcommander." Satra nodded her head, further explaining, "The anomaly wasn't a wormhole to another section of our space. Rather, it was the doorway to another universe. The aliens who opened this apparently harnessed dark energy to do so."

"I see." V'lana paused for a moment to brush back another stray lock of hair. "And you say these turians are one of the dominant species in this universe?"

"Yes." Satra nodded her head, "Along with the asari, salarians, and…most recently…humans."

"So…humans are present here." V'lana commented and then asked, "What about Klingons, Romulans, Vulcans…any other races from our universe."

"Not that we are aware of." Satra shook her head, "But then…it could be a simple matter that our races hadn't been contacted yet due to the method of starship propulsion they use."

"We can discuss that in greater detail later." V'lana quickly cut off her science officer before she could deliver yet another lecture. "Have you gotten any information from this prisoner?" The subcommander asked, turning her attention to Merek.

"No, subcommander. He hasn't said a word since he regained consciousness. I wanted to wait to get your approval before resorting to more extensive interrogation techniques."

"You acted correctly." V'lana nodded her head approvingly. "Let's see the last prisoner and then I'll decide."

"Very good, subcommander." The security officer saluted. "This one is human. He's the only one who has been even slightly communicative."

"What is your name?" V'lana asked the bearded man pacing in the cell. "What is your planet of origin?"

"I'm not telling you anything, you pointy-eared freak." The human sneered, "The Blue Suns will fix you."

"Typical human bluster." Tovan snorted, "No offense." The first officer cracked a grin at his part-human commanding officer.

"None taken." V'lana smiled back. Speaking loud enough so that their prisoner could hear, V'lana ordered, "Bring in Neilana. She's a telepath. Have her tear into his mind and rip everything out. I want her to dig as deep as she has to. I don't care if she does leave him nothing more than a husk."

"Immediately, Subcommander!" Merek crisply acknowledged and then spoke into the comm channel on his console. "She's on her way and says she's looking forward to it. She says that it's been too long since she's ripped up a human's mind."

"Neilana's going to love you…' V'lana purred evilly as she addressed the prisoner. "Speaking as a telepath myself, I can tell you first hand that there's something…orgasmic…about ripping into someone's mind…tearing into their innermost secrets and desires…and then stripping everything away from them. Gets me juiced just thinking about it…" V'lana sighed as she began to feel aroused in spite of herself at the prospect of letting that other part of her, the dark and evil side that she normally kept carefully under control escape, even if only momentarily. "I might just have to join her. I love a good mind-fuck. It leaves me feeling so…so sated."

"No!" The human mercenary screamed as he saw the look of predatory anticipation on the alien woman's face, "Please. Don't do it. I'll tell you what you want to know! Just don't rape my mind."

"Shut up!" The turian cursed, "They're bluffing."

V'lana gazed wordlessly into the human prisoner's eyes, transfixing him with her stare. "You look so scrumptious…" She purred as her lips turned up in a grin that was both lascivious and sadistic at the same time. "I'm not sure I can wait for Neilana to get here before I start feasting on your thoughts."

"I don't think they're bluffing Tyran." The human cried, "I'll tell you what I know…just leave me alone you sadistic..."

"Talk then." V'lana commanded as Neilana sauntered through the doorway, "Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Trask." The human confessed, "Jeffrey Trask. I was born on Earth. Hung out with the gangs…joined the Alliance to keep out of prison…deserted a year ago after killing my sergeant…and joined the Blue Suns."

"Why did you attack that freighter?" V'lana questioned.

"We were supposed to snatch that Alliance officer and bring him to Vido on Zorya."

"Who's Vido?

"Shut up!" The turian named Tyran growled menacingly as he stood up in his cell.

"Merek." Subcommander V'lana ordered, "Silence that prisoner."

"With pleasure." The security officer responded as he drew his plasma stun pistol and fired it at the turian, instantly stunning him.

"Now…" V'lana again turned her attention back to the human prisoner, "Again…who is Vido?"

"Vido Santiago. The head of the Blue Suns. I don't know why he wanted him." Trask quickly added, "I'm just a grunt—that sorta stuff's way above my pay grade."

"I think he's telling the truth." Tovan whispered as V'lana nodded her head. Raising her voice, she again addressed the prisoner. "So…you were to take him directly to Zorya…"

"No." Trask shook his head. "We were to go to Omega first, switch ships, and then go on to Zorya."

"Shake off possible pursuers." Tovan murmured.

"Very likely." V'lana agreed. "I think we've gotten everything we're going to get from him for now." Turning to the security officer, the subcommander ordered, "Increase the quality of his rations and permit him limited entertainment media—and make sure the other two prisoners know that you're doing it." Turning to her first officer, the lovely subcommander remarked, "I think it's time we paid Commander Alenko a visit."

"Yes, subcommander." Merek grinned as he quickly picked up on his commanding officer's intent.

"You're creating a wedge between him and the other two." Tovan whispered as the two senior officers walked out of security holding and back to the turbolift. "They'll regard him as a traitor, forcing him to turn to us for protection."

"You know me too well, Big Brother." V'lana laughed as she commanded the turbolift, "Sickbay."

Glancing down at his petite commanding officer and best friend, Tovan remarked, "You're not that strong a telepath, you know. I mean…you're ok, stronger than most Romulans, but you're nowhere near as powerful as Neilana, much less a trained Vulcan."

"I know…" V'lana replied, "But he didn't know that. Still…getting into someone's mind…digging into their intimate moments…it really is an aphrodisiac for me."

As the turbolift door opened to let them out near sickbay, Tovan said only half joking, "You know, Little Sister, there really are times you scare me to death."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Omega**_

"Compound not successful. Arrests course of disease but does not cure. Provides temporary respite only." The salarian doctor murmured as he moved quickly from one computer console to another. "Adrenaline levels?" No. Amino acid sequences? Not likely. Hemoglobin!" Mordin jerked his head up as he finally arrived at a solution. "Cure needs elements of human DNA, but iron in the form of hemoglobin or hemocyanin not effective. Nickel? No. Nickel-based blood still subject to contagion. Cobalt? Not likely. Silicon? Possible. Most likely candidate—copper!"

"There are no species we know of that use copper as the base for their blood cells." Miranda pointed out.

"Then must find way to synthesize." Mordin declared, "Or discover new copper-based species."

"I think we took care of the vorcha by the residents' quarters.' Jacob announced as he and a team of clinic guards guided a group of refugees into the hospital. "Found these people holed up in an apartment. Food's almost gone."

"Take care of them, Daniel." Mordin ordered one of his assistants. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Doc." The former Cerberus operative smiled, "Feels good to be helping people again."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

As his transport docked at Omega, Zaeed Massani inspected his weapons yet again. His lips turning up in a slight smile, the mercenary and former leader of the Blue Suns recalled his recent conversation with a representative of the Illusive Man, a lovely chocolate-skinned woman who spoke with a slight posh accent.

"That's a lot of credits sweetness." Zaeed remarked, "Enough for me to retire on."

"That was the idea, wasn't it?" The woman responded, "One final job. Complete this favor for us, and we'll help you tie up your last loose end and then you can retire."

As he looked at the pictures of his targets, Zaeed sneered, "Consider Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor dead and Dr. Solus yours."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"This ought to put a crimp in Jaroth's eezo shipments. Archangel smirked triumphantly as his team secured the contaminated canisters for treatment and disposal. "That's the third one. Jaroth's having a bad week."

"Garrus?" Turning about, Garrus Vakarian nodded his head as one of his team approached.

"What is it, Sidonus?"

"I've come across a possible lead on a Blue Sun shipment, but the contact insists that he'll only talk to you."

"Do you trust this contact?" Garrus inquired.

"He's the one who tipped us off to this cache." Sidonus replied.

"Excellent." Garrus grinned, "Arrange the meet and then afterwards, we'll brief the rest of the team. For now though, get some rest. You've put in a good week's work—I'd say you've earned a little downtime."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**R.R.W. Gallena**_

"The spacefaring races use a different form of FTL travel than we do." Satra lectured, "They use something they call element zero to create mass effect fields which effectively reduce the mass of an object to the point where FTL travel through normal space is possible. They can travel roughly a dozen light years a day with these mass effect drives."

"That's faster than we can cover with warp drive." V'lana noted.

"True…but that implies constant acceleration and good quality engines. The ship would have to decelerate which would add to travel time and other factors such as the need for the ship to discharge static electricity buildup at regular intervals and refuel act as limiting factors. Also, to attain high speeds requires correspondingly large engines. Given the positives and negatives, I would say that our FTL systems are roughly comparable—each has advantages the other one doesn't and each has disadvantages the other one doesn't. But…" The science officer added, "Most of their civilian ships aren't even equipped with FTL drives—they use mass effect relays."

"Mass effect relays?" Tovan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. These relays allow for instantaneous travel between two points by creating a mass free corridor between two relays. A primary relay permits instant travel over thousands of light years, but a ship can only travel between those two relays. Secondary relays allow for shorter range, but more flexible travel."

"So…the great majority of trade, commerce, and exploration goes along the roads set up by these relays." V'lana observed. "Did the dominant cultures here—the turians, asari, salarians, and humans—develop these mass relays?"

"No." Satra shook her head. "The library records indicates that it was a civilization calling itself the Protheans that disappeared approximately fifty thousand years ago."

"Disappeared?" Tovan interjected.

"Yes. The records in the ship's library didn't explain how or why."

"Hmm…maybe our guest might have some insights." V'lana commented as they reached the sickbay door. As the door slid open, V'lana and the other officers entered and, approaching the patient's bed, noticed that a security force field had been erected around the bed.

"Is there a problem with the patient?" V'lana asked Aven, the warbird's Romulan doctor.

"When he regained consciousness, he panicked." The doctor reported, "Apparently he's a telekinetic as he picked up Nurse Doniela and threw her back. Fortunately, she's not hurt. We managed to sedate him and I erected the confinement field."

"He must be what they call a biotic." Satra surmised, explaining to the others in the room. "A biotic is someone who was exposed to this element zero in utero and develop nodules throughout their bodies that can generate mass effect fields. These mass effect fields can be used to manipulate objects or a great variety of other abilities."

"Sounds useful." V'lana remarked, "But potentially dangerous."

"Yes." Satra agreed, "Different societies have different laws regarding biotics. Some direct them into the military, others license and regulate them, and the asari are all naturally biotic."

"Interesting." V'lana commented, "And our patient. Do you think it's safe to awaken him?"

"It should be now." Aven declared, "The confinement field should keep his abilities in check."

"Very good. Wake him up." The subcommander ordered as Dr. Aven administered a hypospray into the patient's neck, then withdrew back behind the confinement field.

As Kaidan opened his eyes, he found himself lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. He had imagined that he had woken up earlier to find a woman looking down at him with pointed ears. When the woman stuck something to his neck, the biotic reacted instinctively, tossing her back with a biotic throw. He then saw a flash of yellow light and then darkness. Waking up and raising his head, Alenko could make out four blurry figures.

"Ah…you're awake." The middle figure seemed to be the one speaking. As his vision cleared, Kaidan blinked. He was right. There were four individuals—two male and two female and all four had pointed ears. However, it was the one in the middle that caught his attention. Her hair…it was almost the exact same shade of auburn as Shepard's and her eyes that same hue of stunning green. She was much shorter than Jane though—barely five foot nine inches Kaidan guessed. She also wore the same miniskirt and top that the woman he saw on the freighter wore. His eyes wandered down to her thigh-high maroon leather boots and…Kaidan had to admit, nicely curved thighs. She was cute in that almost, but not quite pudgy way, Kaidan thought as his appreciation for her form was interrupted by a voice that sounded more amused than offended.

"My eyes are up here."

Startled, Kaidan quickly looked up to see the auburn-haired woman flash a mischievous smile at him. "I'm sorry…"

"V'lana." The woman replied, the teasing grin still on her face. "Subcommander V'lana Avesti. You're on board my ship, the Romulan Republic Warbird _Gallena_. We came in answer to the distress call of that freighter you were on. We destroyed the pirate ship, but, I'm sorry, we couldn't save the crew—they were all dead by the time we got there. You were the only survivor."

"I see." Kaidan replied, quickly adding, "Ummm…thank you."

"You're welcome." V'lana nodded her head once in Kaidan's direction.

Kaidan then noticed a shimmering around his bed. "Confinement field." The subcommander explained, "It seems you used those interesting abilities of yours to toss my nurse clear across sickbay."

"I'm sorry." Kaidan apologized, "Is she hurt?"

"Other than a few bruises, she's fine." V'lana replied in a gentle voice.

Sighing in relief, Kaidan again apologized, "I didn't mean to. I guess I must have woke up and panicked when I saw her."

"I think we can drop the field if you promise not to throw any more of my doctors or nurses into bulkheads. I need them to fix my bruises and not their own." V'lana replied with a smile.

"I promise." Kaidan smiled back.

"Doctor?" The subcommander asked, turning to the older male, "Is Commander Alenko fit for release?"

"Let me check, subcommander." Dr. Aven replied. Approaching Kaidan, the doctor stated in a calm, reassuring voice, "I just have to run a quick diagnostic on you. It's non-invasive and you won't feel any discomfort."

"All right, Doc." Kaidan replied as the doctor ran some sort of device over his body.

"As far as I can tell, he's healthy." Dr. Aven reported, "Those nodules give off readings that are not standard human, so I had to recalibrate. I would ask that he come in for regular checkups until I can build a baseline for him."

"Commander Alenko?" V'lana addressed the human biotic, voicing her command as a request.

"Of course, Subcommander." Kaidan responded with a slight smile, "Your ship…your rules."

"I just love it when a man knows his place." V'lana riposted with a grin of her own. "Now, if you would accompany me to my office, I have a feeling we have much to talk about. Tovan? Keep us in this position and cloaked for now. I'm curious to see whether these Blue Suns have friends. If so, we'll arrange an appropriate greeting."

"Yes, subcommander." Tovan grinned as he made his exit.

"Satra? Would you accompany us? I think I'd like my science officer on hand."

"Of course, subcommander."

"This way, please Staff Commander…" V'lana gestured with her hand towards the door.

"Thank you." Kaidan replied as he tried to take in the strange surroundings. As he walked down the corridor with the subcommander and science officer, he couldn't help but notice the traffic going to and fro. "No offense, but your race seems quite advanced. I'm surprised we haven't run into you yet."

"It's complicated." V'lana chuckled as they entered the turbolift. "Bridge." She commanded and then turned her attention back to her guest as the lift began to move. "I'll explain when we get to my ready room. I have a feeling we have a great deal to discuss."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Kaidan replied as the lift door opened on to the warbird's bridge. Mouth agape as he took in the viewscreen and the sight of the officers at their consoles, Kaidan shook his head in wonder until his he spotted a human woman with close cropped blonde hair, almost shaved off, wearing a black and red uniform. "Human? Where did she come from?"

"Ensign Weller?" The subcommander called out, gesturing for the young human to come to her, "Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, this is Ensign Julieta Weller, she's an exchange officer from Starfleet."

"Starfleet?" A thoroughly confused Kaidan exclaimed.

"It ties into where we come from and why you haven't heard about us." V'lana declared. Turning her attention to the young ensign, the subcommander further requested, "Ensign Weller, why don't you join us? I'm sure the Staff Commander would like to talk with you."

"Yes, Ma'am." The youthful Starfleet officer responded as she fell in behind the other officers.

"This way, Commander Alenko…" V'lana gestured, "My ready room is on the other side of that doorway."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Ilium**_

_All for naught!_ Liara sobbed at her desk. _All the pain…the heartache and misery…Feron. It was all for nothing. _Again, she read her source's report. Shepard was killed—irretrievably killed. Her body gone…apparently destroyed when the Cerberus base possessing it was destroyed in the aftermath of the Illusive Man's cleaning up after the failure. The man apparently responsible for Shepard's murder, Wilson, seemingly dropped off the grid—probably dead. His employers—unknown. Liara mentally ticked off the possible candidates: _Another faction within Cerberus—doubtful. The Illusive Man seems to maintain very tight control over his organization. Alliance Intelligence? Unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibility for a black ops group to carry out such an operation. The Council? Highly unlikely. It had already written her off as dead. An unknown party? Very likely—will have to keep monitoring to see who or what shows up. The Shadow Broker? While he wanted Shepard's body intact to give to the Collectors, it's not outside the realm of possibility that he'd order her killed if he couldn't get to her. He's still my priority target._ Liara decided as her face took on a determined look_. Not only do I owe him for what happened with Feron, I'm going to need his resources if I'm ever going to find out what happened to Shepard. I owe her that much at least._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q

As the doors slid open to reveal the subcommander's ready room, Kaidan again gasped in astonishment, "Your office! It's so…large!"

"Wait until you see a _D'Deridex _or a Federation _Galaxy_." V'lana chuckled. "Have a seat in a chair or on the couch and we'll talk. Would you like something to drink? I'd offer you Romulan ale or Khellid nectar, but it's probably a little too soon after your release from medical for you to be indulging in spirits. Tarkalian tea, perhaps? I find it soothing after a hard day."

"Thank you." Kaidan replied with a smile, "I don't think my system could go with anything stronger right now anyway."

"Ensign?" The subcommander requested.

"Right away, Ma'am." Ensign Weller responded as she walked towards a small alcove in the wall and placed an order for three Tarkalian teas. Again, Kaidan gasped as he saw three cups filled with a steaming beverage materialize in the alcove from nothing.

"Replicator." V'lana chuckled. "It converts energy into matter and vice versa. Very convenient for long trips."

"Cuts down on having to carry provisions." Kaidan noted, "But you say it converts energy into matter? That's remarkable! No hunger…"

"There are limitations." V'lana replied. "Not everything can be replicated and you need to have the power grid to support replicators—they are power hungry. Besides, to me, replicated food doesn't have quite the same taste as real food and drink. That's why I always ensure that I bring along enough Romulan ale and Khellid nectar along with a few other guilty pleasures."

Picking up two of the cups, the young ensign handed one to the subcommander and then approached Kaidan, "Sir?"

"Ummm…thanks." Kaidan replied as he cautiously took the cup in his hand and sniffed the pleasantly fragrant aroma of the tea.

"Go ahead, take a sip." V'lana prompted, her lips turning up in an amused grin, "I promise it's not poisonous. See…" She then took a sip from her cup as the ensign did the same from hers.

Cautiously sipping the tea, Kaidan was surprised at how it tasted—a touch sweet, but with the slightest amount of tanginess reminiscent of, but not quite, lemon. "This is good." The human biotic exclaimed as his eyes appraised a painting hanging over the couch.

"It's a painting of Virinat, my home." V'lana explained in a somber voice. "Before the Elachi and Tal Shiar came."

"Elachi? Tal Shiar?" Kaidan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"The Tal Shiar started off as a combination intelligence and secret police branch of the old Romulan Star Empire." V'lana explained, "But it gained more and more power—to the point where its ships and troops were as powerful as the military's."

"That can lead to disaster." Kaidan noted.

"It did." V'lana agreed, nodding her head. "Don't get me wrong—even before the Tal Shiar took power we were a passionate and warlike people—and more than a little xenophobic, I'm afraid. We conquered a large empire and fought a bloody war with your people, but even then, we loved colors and music and in spite of the violence and the wars and the martial and xenophobic airs we put on, we…we knew how to live and love. The Tal Shiar took much of that away. Our lives became gray…we were afraid to talk to each other…unsure as to whether our best friend or our brother or sister was a Tal Shiar agent."

"Wait…the Systems Alliance hasn't even met your people, much less fought you in a war!" Kaidan interjected.

"That's where things get interesting…" V'lana hesitated for a moment before continuing, "You see…we came through a subspace tear from another universe."

"What?" Kaidan sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of tea.

Gesturing for Weller to replace Kaidan's cup with a fresh one, V'lana tried to explain. "My warbird had just taken out some Hirogen ships in the Beta Thoridor system and some of their friends showed up with a battleship. I was getting ready to warp out when an anomaly appeared close to our location. Whenever this anomaly appears, it is usually accompanied by an alien ship that proceeds to attack and abduct any other ships or beings it encounters. Besides Beta Thoridor, we encountered anomalies at Khitomer, Helix, and…" Her voice trailed, "Virinat."

"Your home?" As V'lana nodded her head sadly, Kaidan said in a soft, low voice, "I'm sorry."

"They were there before the Tal Shiar." V'lana explained and then told the story about how she had encountered the spider-like creatures and a strange device in the Khellid caverns. "I don't know how long they'd been there—not long, I think. The Khellid had only recently been acting strange—normally, they're pretty docile, but a few days before the attack they had gotten much more aggressive. Anyway, when the Tal Shiar attacked, I, Tovan, and a few others did everything we could to get as many to the shuttles as possible and as we were fleeing, I saw…things…picking up colonists…people I grew up with and loved…being snatched up and taken away and I couldn't stop it."

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Kaidan empathized, the Romulan subcommander's actions reminding him very much of what someone else he knew…and loved…would have done in similar circumstances.

"Thank you." V'lana replied with a gentle smile. "Anyway, getting back to Beta Thoridor, I decided that I was sick and tired of reacting instead of acting, so I ordered us into the anomaly. Hopefully, we'd be able to do reconnaissance on who or what these beings are. Find out who's kidnapping my people and maybe even figure out where they were based. Instead, we got spit out here and we picked up your freighter's distress call…"

"For which I am grateful." Kaidan interjected and then asked, "Were you able to find out anything at all about who these beings might be?"

"We're not sure, but, before the Hirogen and that anomaly appeared, we picked up some interesting scans on our sensors centered on the fifth planet. I decided to investigate and sent Lieutenant Satra and a science team down to the surface." The subcommander then nodded her head once at the science officer.

"Upon landing, we found ruins—ancient ruins." Satra explained. "I dated the ruins as being at least fifty million years old. We also detected faint neutrino emissions and this…" She then activated the monitor. Kaidan paid close attention to the faded etching on what appeared to be a polished slab. She then showed an image of one of the walls of the ruin. Kaidan gasped as he saw strange alien creatures being apparently herded by other aliens into a ship. As he examined the ship, the human saw something vaguely familiar.

"Can you enhance that?" Kaidan asked, pointing at the ship. Nodding her head, Sartra touched a few buttons on the console, enlarging and cleaning up the image. "No!" Kaidan shook his head as he saw the unmistakable cuttlefish-looking form. "Can't be. That's impossible!"

"What is it, Commander?" V'lana inquired, her stomach beginning to tighten as she at once recognized the mixture of worry and fear on the human's face, "Do you recognize what that thing is?"

"It's a Reaper." Kaidan replied in a soft whisper.

"What is a Reaper?" V'lana asked. Kaidan then told an increasingly rapt audience the entire saga of Commander Jane Shepard from Eden Prime to the destruction of the _Normandy_, tactfully leaving out what had happened between him and Jane just before Ilos. "_Sovereign_ told Shepard that he was just one of many similar…entities…I guess you could call them that…and that they were coming to destroy us all just as they did the Protheans fifty thousand years earlier."

"Do you know why they're doing this?" V'lana inquired.

"No." Kaidan shook his head, "I think they see us as resources to be harvested—but I'm not sure." He then paused for a moment before saying, "It looks like they might be doing the same thing in your…universe."

"There are no records of similar 'harvests' of species in our universe." Satra explained, "Nor do any of the spacefaring races use mass effect technology."

"What do you use?" Kaidan inquired.

"We travel by warping space." V'lana replied, "Most of the races such as the Federation and the Klingon Empire use matter-antimatter engines while we rely on artificial singularities."

"Wait a minute!" Kaidan paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "You're saying that this ship is powered by a singularity and the other races use matter-antimatter propulsion?"

"Yes." V'lana replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And warp travel is by no means the only method of FTL travel in our universe." Satra interjected. "Some species rely on ion propulsion, still others use other means."

"_Sovereign_ did say that the Reapers had created mass effect technology intending for it to guide the development of the different cultures along the lines that they wanted." Kaidan recalled. "But…if your universe doesn't have Reapers, then how do you explain that artifact or that artwork?"

"The artifact could have come from a ship from an earlier one of your extinction cycles." Satra speculated. "Perhaps it fell into an anomaly and broke up either on impact or more likely, prior to impact. And the artwork on the ruin—possibly from survivors or others who came through later."

"So…who are the Elachi?" Kaidan asked.

"We're not really sure." V'lana replied. "While we were investigating a matter involving the Tal Shiar, we boarded some Cardassian freighters. On one of the freighters, we recovered a log entry. Play it, Satra."

Kaidan watched in fascination as he saw humanoid aliens being literally fed into a black anomaly. Then, as he gazed at the feet and lower legs of the intruders, he exclaimed, "Those look almost salarian!"

"They're an amphibian race in your universe, right?" V'lana asked.

"Yeah." Kaidan nodded his head, "But if those are salarians, what are they doing on that ship? How did they get there?"

"Those are both very good questions." V'lana remarked.

"I remember when Shepard and I were on Virmire…" Kaidan recalled, "We ran into some salarians who had been indoctrinated."

"Indoctrinated?"

"_Sovereign_…the Reapers…" Kaidan explained, "They can get control of your mind…force you to do what they want you to do."

"Similar to the Platonians." Satra observed.

"I hate god-like aliens. They're nothing but fucking pains in the ass." V'lana grumbled, drawing a chuckle from Kaidan and a shy smile from Ensign Weller. "So…it appears there might be more than one connection here." V'lana noted, "But where do we begin to investigate? Any ideas?" She asked, directing her inquiry at Kaidan.

"Maybe." The biotic nodded his head, "The freighter I was on was enroute to a human colony, Freedom's Progress, that had gone dark a few days ago. I was sent to check the colony out to see what was going on."

"You think what might have happened at Virinat and Helix happened to your colony?" V'lana asked as a cold chill ran down her spine.

"I don't know." Kaidan answered, "Could be. It's worth checking out, isn't it?"

"It is." V'lana nodded her head. "Give the coordinates of the colony to Satra and she'll pass it on to our helmsman and we'll warp to the colony."

"Umm…subcommander?" Kaidan proposed, "That might take too long and there is a mass relay close by. Your ship should be able to use it."

"Satra?"

"Theoretically, we should be able to travel via their mass relays. We would need to feed into the relay's computer the ship mass and destination, but the relay should treat our ship like any other." The science officer replied.

"What about the singularity core?" V'lana pointed out, "Would the energy from the mass effect field have a negative impact on the singularity or vice versa?"

"I'll run the numbers as the humans say." Satra replied, "And coordinate with Veril, but, at this time, I don't foresee any problems. Our shielding should be more than able to handle any possible stresses.

"One other thing, subcommander…" Kaidan tentatively inquired, "You mentioned you have humans on your crew and that they belong to something called Starfleet…"

"Yes." V'lana smiled, "Ensign Weller…why don't you fill the commander in."

"Yes, Ma'am." The young ensign replied, "My name is Ensign Julieta Weller and I was born on Earth."

"Where on Earth?" Kaidan inquired.

"Berlin." Weller responded. "I entered Starfleet Academy and just graduated. Applied for and was accepting into the Officer Exchange Program."

"Officer Exchange Program?" Kaidan interjected.

"It's where Starfleet officers and officers belonging to allied governments like the Romulan Republic exchange officers. I'm doing a tour of duty on the _Gallena_ while a Romulan officer from this ship is serving on a Federation vessel."

"Federation?"

"Earth belongs to the United Federation of Planets." Ensign Weller explained.

"I'm sure that Commander Alenko can find out everything he needs from our library computer." V'lana smoothly interrupted. "Right now, though, we need to get the commander properly outfitted and get those coordinates in to the mass relay so that we can set a course for Freedom's Progress." The subcommander pressed a button on her desk, "Tovan? Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Subcommander?" The first officer inquired as the doors slid open to admit him.

"See that Commander Alenko has clothing replicated for him and have the quartermaster issue him body armor and personal shield. I think body armor that can resist kinetic energy and rounds would be best as this universe tends to make use of projectile more than energy weapons. Kinetic armor will also help against biotic attacks. After you get him outfitted, take him to a holodeck and give him some range time with the plasma pistol and rifle and then find him some quarters.."

"Yes, subcommander." Tavon acknowledged.

Turning her attention to Kaidan, V'lana explained, "As you've probably already noticed, we're fairly lax on uniforms on this ship. Partly it's a matter of it being a command decision on my part—as long as the crew performs to the standards I expect, I don't care what they wear or don't wear. Other starship commanders, both within the Republic and the Federation, are much stricter and others are like me—shipboard uniforms are captain's or commander's prerogative. Our rank and other personal information is stored biometrically and easily attainable, so uniforms are really more a matter of idiosyncrasy than anything else. I've seen officers and crews in civilian clothing…23rd century uniforms like what I'm wearing…24th century uniforms—you name it—it's probably being worn out there somewhere. If you feel more comfortable in a service uniform you're familiar with, please feel free to have one replicated."

"Thank you." Kaidan replied as he stood up, seeing that the meeting was coming to an end.

"If you'll accompany me, Commander?" Tovan gestured with his hand towards the door.

"Oh, Commander!" V'lana called out before Kaidan could exit through the door, "I'd appreciate it if you could join me for evening meal tonight in my quarters. Tovan will show you the way."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kaidan modestly replied, "I think I'd like that."

"Satra?" V'lana commanded as the men left the room along with Ensign Weller, "Be sure about those calculations. We only get one shot at this."

"Understood, Subcommander." The science officer nodded her head as she left the ready room.

"Now…" V'lana murmured as she sipped her tea, "Things are really going to get interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

KISS OF THE RAPTOR

Chapter 3

_**Omega**_

"Tell Tarik I've done as he's asked." Sidonus muttered to the batarian sitting next to him in the lower bar in Afterlife. " Archangel bought the story about Garm and the Blood Pack running guns in the Kenzo District. The rest of the team will be at the hideout while we investigate the warehouse."

"Good." The batarian replied. "Garm has agreed to throw away some vorcha and a krogan. They should provide Archangel enough of a fight to convince him that your tip was genuine. There's a cache of weapons there as well. That should seal it for him. Once you're done there and we've taken down his team, the money will be transferred to your account. If I were you, I'd make myself scarce afterwards until you hear of Archangel's death."

"Don't worry, I will." Sidonus nervously replied as he slipped off his stool and began to walk away from the bar.

"Good doing business with you." The batarian smirked as a human sitting at the bar collapsed to the floor, dead." Laughing, the batarian quipped to the bartender, "Looks like you got another one, Forvan! What's this one make? The second one this week?"

"Third!" The batarian bartender joked back with an evil grin as he handed a drink to his fellow batarian. "Here you go."

"Just put it on his tab." The batarian mercenary joked as he looked down at the dead human, "Not like he's gonna complain."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**RRW Gallena**_

"Jolan tru, Commander. Hello." Kaidan stood mouth agog as his eyes fell on the Romulan subcommander wearing, this time, instead of her uniform, a floor-length, nearly translucent, white dress with jade green and gold trim and a slit down the side that exposed her calf and part of her thigh. "I see our quartermaster was able to replicate one of your uniforms for you." She noted, nodding her head at Kaidan's blue and gold Alliance class As.

"Yes. He…replicated…a whole wardrobe—dress, casual, work—everything!" Kaidan remarked, still somewhat taken aback by the subcommander's appearance. "Ummm…" He stammered, "That's a nice dress you're wearing."

"Thank you." V'lana grinned, "The dress is not replicated, although the jewels are, I'm afraid. I purchased it on Risa when I was on shore leave recently. Unfortunately, I don't get much of an opportunity to wear it so, whenever I get the chance, I like to bring it out. Come…" She urged holding out her hand for her guest, "Dinner should be ready soon."

Taking her hand, Kaidan smiled, "Lead the way, subcommander."

"V'lana." The Romulan woman gently corrected, "When we're off duty, you can call me V'lana."

"All right." Alenko nodded his head, "But only if you call me Kaidan."

"It's a deal, Kaidan. Now, come, our chef promised to outdo himself. But for now…why don't you have a seat and join me for a drink or two." She then poured a blue liquid from a flask into two narrow crystal goblets, "Romulan ale." She smiled, "Non-replicated."

"Thank you." Kaidan responded as he took a tentative sip of the blue liquid. As the alien drink touched his tongue, his taste buds exploded in rapture. "This is great!"

"Thought you'd like it." V'lana replied as she took a sip of her drink, "Romulan ale is one of those things that a replicator really can't match."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kaidan tentatively began, "You seem kind of young…"

"You're wondering why a twenty-three year old woman was put in command of such a large warbird?"

"Ummm…frankly…yeah." Kaidan nodded his head, "No offense intended."

"None taken." V'lana smiled, "It's a fair question. Fifty years ago, I'd have been nothing more than a Sublieutenant just graduating our Military College. There's absolutely no way I would have been given any command—much less command of a _Valdore_. Did you read about what happened to Romulus and Remus?"

"Yeah." Kaidan nodded his head sadly. "A nearby star system went supernova and totally destroyed your home worlds."

"And killed billions of Romulans and Remans The rest of us were scattered in colonies, on ships, and on outposts. Then Nero pulled his shit and the Klingons decided to play scavenger and pick on the Empire's corpse and then the Tal Shiar and Sela and everything else." The subcommander shook her head, "I could take hours talking about it and all we'd both get are splitting headaches." Pausing for a moment to regain her composure, V'lana continued, "Have you noticed that most of the Romulans in this crew are either young like me or older—much older?"

"Yeah…" Kaidan noted, "I have. I don't see too many who'd correspond to what humans would call middle aged."

"That's because many of the ones who are middle-aged remain loyal to the Empire and its obsolete and outdated ideas and notions either through fear or a misguided sense of allegiance." V'lana declaimed, her eyes taking on a fierce hue. "What they don't understand; what they can't accept, is that the Empire is dead and it's not coming back and shouldn't come back. Anyway…" She said as she calmed herself, "It died long before Hobus blew up."

"What do you mean?" Kaidan asked.

"The Tal Shiar held us in such a stranglehold that the Empire was on its way to collapsing anyway from suffocation." V'lana answered. "Revolts and unrest were already tearing the Empire apart even before Hobus went supernova. You can only keep people down for so long before they decide enough is enough. Those seeking reunification with Vulcan…Remans pissed off at being enslaved…the military pissed at the Tal Shiar…the casteless and lower caste sick of being mistreated…younger people like myself wanting something more—pick any or all—the lid was coming off."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." Kaidan nodded his head. "What about this Federation? I've noticed you've allied with them."

"They're better than the Klingons." V'lana adamantly declared. "The Klingons will want to subjugate us once they've gotten our cloaking and singularity technology—make no mistake about that. While the Federation does have this annoying habit of assimilating and absorbing cultures into itself, I think we can resist that and maintain our independence—I hope we can at least, although I'm beginning to have my doubts—there's a lot about the Federation that's appealing to me…"

"Like what?" Kaidan curiously inquired.

"Well…" V'lana smiled, "Like nude sunbathing on Risa or sipping champagne in Paris or cutting loose in an Argelian nightclub. Hell of a lot better than being just another subject race of the Klingons like the Gorn, the Orions, and the Nausicaans. Besides, can you see me singing ridiculous Klingon war songs, eating live gakh, drinking bloodwine, and getting into head-butting contests with a bunch of ugly, smelly Klingons?"

"No…" Kaidan chuckled, "Not really."

"Damned right." V'lana nodded her head, "Anyway, to get back to your question, Because we're so scattered now, the Republic has to make the best use it can of its limited resources—and that includes its people. When Virinat was attacked, Tovan and I got as many people as we could to the shuttles and to D'Kev's old warbird." She gestured with her hand holding the goblet towards the model of a flat ship with wings and two cylindrical projections, "The _Pharos_, my first command. When I was younger…" She reminisced, "I'd always go with D'Kev to pick up refugees or make supply runs and we had run-ins with Tal Shiar on more than one occasion. So, I ended up in command with Tovan serving as my tactical officer. Once we escaped, D'Tan, the leader of the Republic, confirmed me in command and I've been commanding warbirds since. We use what we have, Kaidan, because we don't have the luxury not to."

"Damn." Kaidan whispered in a low voice, "It sounds rough in your universe."

"I think it's rough wherever you go." V'lana remarked with a crooked grin, "You find good people and stick with them and do the best you can—that's all any of us can do." As she uttered those words, a chill ran down Kaidan's spine. "Are you ok, Kaidan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaidan nodded his head, "Your words just then reminded me of something someone once told me.:

"Must have made an impression on you." She remarked with a grin as she held out her hand. "I think chef is ready for us now."

"Yeah." Kaidan replied with a sad smile, "They did…and so did she."

Nodding her head softly, V'lana chose not to comment on her guest's last words as he escorted her to her seat, held out her seat for her to sit down, and then sat down at the table. Kaidan then gasped at the plate set before him, "This looks and smells terrific!" The Canadian grinned, "Is that what I think it is?"

"The chef calls it a 'Porterhouse steak, cooked medium rare.'. He says most humans love it." V'lana chuckled.

"You have a good chef." Kaidan replied with a grin. "What is that you're eating?"

"Roasted hlai'vanau. Normally, it's reserved for holiday meals…"

"Kind of like turkey at Christmas." Kaidan observed.

"Right." V'lana smiled as she forked a mouthful of meat and put it in her mouth. "I guess chef felt today was a special occasion."

Smiling at the gusto exhibited by the subcommander as she began to devour her meal, Kaidan quipped good-naturedly, "I guess it must be good."

"Here" V'lana smiled as she speared a portion of meat and held it out for her dining partner, "Try some."

"Only if you have some steak." Kaidan countered as he held out a portion of his steak for her.

"All right." V'lana grinned as the two exchanged portions. Biting into the beef, V'lana's mouth watered, "This is good! It sort of reminds me of travit, but it's got a sweetness and taste all its own."

"You oughtta try some of my grilled steak sometime." Kaidan smiled, "Or maybe one day I'll surprise you and ask the chef if I can fix you a real Canadian breakfast."

"Which is?" V'lana queried with a wicked grin.

"Scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, and more bacon—with beer to wash it down. It covers all the important food groups—meat, eggs, more meat, and grain."

Laughing, V'lana gently teased, "I might just take you up on that one day. Looks like I'm going to have to schedule an extra-long workout session in the gym tomorrow." She smirked as she sipped a human wine provided with the meal. "My major weakness." V'lana confessed with a gentle laugh, "I'm what you humans call a hedonist. I love to eat and drink and do other things—a little too much sometimes. If I didn't work out every day, I'd end up fatter than a Ferengi merchant!"

"Well…we can't have that." Kaidan laughed.

"No we can't." V'lana chuckled, "You haven't seen how fat Ferengi merchants can get!" As she savored yet another bite from the steak that Kaidan had given her, the Romulan woman remarked, You know, our Vulcan kin don't know what they're missing by being strict vegetarians."

"I was reading in your library computer where your people split from these Vulcans." Kaidan commented as he swallowed a bite of hlai'vanau. "I can't quite understand them." He admitted, "How can they go about their lives without feeling any emotions?"

"It's not that they don't have or feel emotions." V'lana corrected, "It's that they suppress those emotions…although they like to say that they master their emotions…but I think suppress is a better word choice. When a Vulcan loses his or her temper—and they have—they're worse than the most angry Romulan because they've kept things bottled up for so long that when they finally do explode, they tend to go supernova."

"I think I can see that." Kaidan nodded his head, "What about crime? Do Vulcans have more or less crime than the other species?"

"They like to say they have less because they're in control of their emotions." V'lana replied, "But don't believe it. Vulcans can be as sociopathic or psychopathic as any other species and when a sociopathic or psychopathic Vulcan decides that it's logical to commit murder, they can be very dangerous." V'lana then narrated her story about how she had sniffed out an attempt by a Vulcan to derail peace negotiations between the Romulans and the Vulcans taking place on Vulcan. "Vulcans like to present an aura of smug superiority." V'lana concluded, "But that's all it is—a mirage. Deep down, they're like everyone else."

"So I take it you're not one of those Romulans who support reunification?" Kaidan asked with a smile.

"Been reading about that—haven't you?" V'lana quipped back. Her smile vanishing, she responded with a shake of her head, "No. It's not that I dislike Vulcans—it's just that it's been too long. We've been separated for thousands of years. We've developed our own culture with our own values and our own way of looking at the universe. The Vulcans seem to only want reunification on their terms. They want us to embrace the teachings of Surak. To surrender to logic and 'master' our emotions and I don't want to do that. I like being able to laugh at a dirty joke or cry when I read a moving passage in a book or, yeah, feel angry when someone pisses me off…"

"Pisses you off?" Kaidan chuckled, "I've noticed you've used that phrase a time or two."

"Yeah…It's a saying I picked up from you humans., along with a few other choice words. A human I met once said that I had a real…what was the word he used, 'potty mouth?' I told him to fuck off."

"You didn't!" Kaidan laughed.

"Hell yes!" V'lana guffawed and then her eyes and expression took on a steely look. "One thing you'll find out about me—I'll let you know where you stand pretty quickly. I don't take shit and I look after my people. Anyone fucks with them, I drop a plasma torpedo down their warp core."

Her words again reminding Kaidan of someone he once knew and treasured, a sad, yet tender smile appeared on his face, "I'll keep that in mind, V'lana."

"You better." V'lana smiled back. Her laughter dying down, V'lana confessed, "I don't know how the Vulcans do it—containing their emotions and all. I like being able to feel and yeah, sometimes that can be good and it can hurt at the same time like….falling in love. But I think it's worth it."

"Yeah." Kaidan replied in a soft, low voice, "I get that."

"She was special to you, wasn't she?" V'lana gently stated, a sad smile coming to her lips.

"Huh?" A surprised Kaidan responded. "How did you…"

V'lana replied, the sad smile remaining on her face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Kaidan. I probably shouldn't have said anything. When we were kids, Tovan used to always tell me that I had a big mouth."

"Thanks. And it's ok." Kaidan's lips turned up into a sad smile of his own. "It's just that…I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. Give me some time. After all—we've just met."

"Fair enough." Her smile then widened as the chef brought in the final course. "All right! Dessert! I think you'll love this, Kaidan. Tree candy! It's very good…sweet. And Khellid nectar to wash it down. Well…come on…" She urged with a big grin as she shoveled some candy into her mouth, "What are you waiting for?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"I had fun." Kaidan remarked as he and the subcommander stopped at the entrance to his quarters. "I can't remember when I've laughed so much or so hard."

"I think we've both been on some pretty rough roads." V'lana smiled back as she looked up into her human guest's eyes. "It's good to be able to relax with good company."

"That it is." Kaidan replied, then teased, "So…I guess this means our first date is over?"

"First date?" V'lana smiled as she raised her eyebrow in an almost Vulcan manner, "Hmmm…I guess you could call it that. But…if I remember how you humans do this…you get to plan and pay for the next date."

"Deal!" Kaidan smiled as the couple held hands. "Well…I guess I better go now. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yes it is…we arrive at the mass relay and then Freedom's Progress."

"Good night, V'lana."

"Good night, Kaidan."

As he entered his darkened quarters, Kaidan thought, for the briefest of moments, he saw Jane sitting at the edge of the bed flashing a wicked grin at him and nodding her head approvingly. And then when he looked back, she was gone. "I hope that means you're ok with V'lana." Kaidan said in a soft voice, "I think you'd like her."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Secret Cerberus Base—Undisclosed Location**_

"How is Project Rebirth coming?" The Illusive Man asked as he took a draw off his ever-present cigarette.

"The clone is adjusting better than expected to the implants and we have the control implant in place." The senior Cerberus scientist responded as he turned on the clone tank's interior lighting, revealing an auburn haired freckled woman. "We'll be ready to begin the process of memory implantation soon."

"Good." The Illusive Man nodded his head. "And the memories you're implanting…"

"We were able to extract the original Commander Shepard's brain and the memories it contained virtually intact. Operative Lawson was careful in her preservation techniques when she conducted her autopsy."

"Good..." The Illusive Man nodded his head, indicating for the man to continue.

"We're keeping the brain in a nutrient medium as a fail-safe and the memories that we are implanting into the clone have been altered as you've instructed."

The Illusive Man nodded his head approvingly. "Very good. We can't have our Shepard going off out of control. How soon until the clone is ready?"

"Soon." The scientist replied, "Very soon."

"Keep me appraised of developments.' The Illusive Man ordered as he and his henchman walked away.

"I'm curious, Sir." Kai Leng inquired, "Why go with the clone after we lost the original Shepard?"

"Shepard has unique abilities. The clone will possess most, if not all, of her leadership traits and her talents and with the chip and memories, remain safely under my control. There was a 90% probability that the original Shepard would have gone rogue sooner rather than later. Now, the odds of that happening have turned the other way." The Illusive Man answered back. "With her at the head of our forces, we can not only defeat the Collectors, but, when the time is right, move to secure humanity's place as the dominant species in the galaxy." The Illusive Man and his bodyguard then entered another room. Addressing the scientist there, The Illusive Man asked, "How is progress going on the Enhanced Defense Intelligence."

"Work on EDI is coming along nicely, Sir." The scientist replied, Its programming has been successfully shackled and we anticipate no problem integrating it with the SR-2's systems."

"Good. Keep me updated as to your progress."

"Yes, Sir." The scientist responded as he returned to his work.

As the Illusive Man and Kai Leng made their way back to their shuttle, the employer inquired of his bodyguard, "What news do you bring me regarding Ms. Lawson and Mr. Taylor and Dr. Solus?"

"Lawson and Taylor have both apparently gone to ground on Omega and Dr. Solus is apparently still trapped in his clinic in the quarantine zone.." Kai Leng responded. "I've done as you've instructed and hired Zaeed Massani to eliminate Lawson and Taylor and bring us Solus."

"He'll fail." The Illusive Man flatly stated, "As intended."

"He's a diversion?" The assassin inquired.

"Of course he is." The Illusive Man nodded his head as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Massani's nothing more than a gun for hire. Anyone of those three are capable of removing him with little to no trouble. However, he will draw attention from the one who will deliver the killing blow and bring us the Professor."

"The Shepard clone." Leng deduced.

"Correct." The Illusive Man nodded his head. "Omega will be her first test. I want her, the SR-2, and EDI ready to go as soon as possible."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q

_**Ilium**_

"What do you mean Kaidan Alenko has vanished, Nyxeris?" An astonished Liara said to her secretary.

"The freighter he was on, the MSV _Columbia_ has ceased transmissions near the Freedom's Progress mass relay." Liara's asari secretary replied.

"I see." Liara answered back, "Thank you, Nyxeris. I'll take it from here. You can go ahead and take your midday meal break early."

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni." The secretary responded as she left her employer's office. Nyxeris made her way down the stairs until she found an isolated corner of the transport hub. Activating her omnitool, she typed a brief message to her employer, the Shadow Broker, "Package reported disappeared. T'Soni unaware of Alenko's whereabouts. Awaiting further orders."

As soon as she was sure her secretary was out of the office, Liara pressed a button on her desk and spoke, "Tali? This is Liara. Kaidan has gone missing. It is important I contact him. If you hear anything on his whereabouts, let me know."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q

_**R.R.W. Gallena**_

"Approaching mass relay." The Romulan at the helm announced as the turbolift doors opened to admit Subcommander V'lana. Sitting down in her chair, she spoke into the comm, "Commander Alenko to the bridge."

"I'm on my way." A voice responded. Moments later, the turbolift door opened again to reveal a dark-haired human male wearing an Alliance duty uniform.

"Have a seat." V'lana directed, gesturing towards an empty chair with a console behind and to the right of her command chair. "As you can see…" She said, nodding her head towards the viewscreen, "We're about to reach the mass relay." Turning to a pink-skinned alien wearing a Starfleet uniform standing behind a console, the subcommander inquired, "Picking up anything on your scanners, Clo?"

"Negative, Captain…Excuse me, Subcommander." The alien responded.

"Cloak us and take us to the relay. Satra…feed in the necessary information that the relay needs so that we can activate it."

"Yes, Subcommander."

The helmsman then called out, "Relay in five…four…three…two…" The _Valdore_-class warbird then shot out of the mass relay, appearing moments later in another system.

"The coordinates place us in the Freedom's Progress system, Subcommander." Satra announced.

"All systems green." Tovan reported, "We're still cloaked."

"Third planet Class M." Satra reported, "Evidence of an extensive settlement."

"There are over nine hundred thousand people in the colony." Kaidan noted.

"Maintain cloak." V'lana ordered, "Bring us into standard orbit and scan for life signs and any anomalies."

"Entering standard orbit." Tovan announced.

"Scanning." Satra declared, "No signs of human life. Unidentified ship on the ground giving off energy emissions with life signs near it, but I cannot make out what they are."

"Maybe they're part of who or whatever attacked the colony." Kaidan guessed.

"Possibly." V'lana nodded her head, "Or they could be scavengers or an investigation team. Can you give me something more precise?" The subcommander inquired.

"Negative, Subcommander." Satra replied in an almost Vulcan manner. "There's too much interference from the ground."

"Then it looks like we're going to need go and find out for ourselves." V'lana's lips turned up in an anticipatory smirk. "Alenko…Satra…you're with me. Get armored up, draw weapons, and meet in transporter room one in thirty minutes. Tovan…the ship is yours."

"Subcommander?" The loyal first officer interrupted as his commanding officer got up out of her chair.

"I know, Tovan…" V'lana remarked with a mischievous grin, "You want me to take a security officer with me. Very well, assign someone…preferably a human in case we run across colonists we weren't able to detect."

"Thank you, Subcommander." Tovan replied, his lips curled up in a knowing smirk. "Have fun down there.".

"I'm not so sure about this armor…" Kaidan grumbled as he looked down at the skin-tight duralinium armor he was currently wearing. "Doesn't look like it offers much protection. And…" he tugged at it, "It's kind of tight…if you know what I mean."

"Looks good from where I'm standing." V'lana smacked her lips as her eyes lingered over the human biotic's muscular form. "Why? You don't like what you're seeing?" She asked as she pirouetted, showing off her skin tight armor.

"It looks perfect on you." Kaidan grinned, "But I feel kind of…you know…" His face reddened as he glanced down.

"You're supposed to wear your regular clothes over the armor, silly!" V'lana joked as she slipped on her top and miniskirt and then put on her boots. Kaidan then gasped as she touched a button on her wrist, causing her armor to turn transparent. "Another advantage." She grinned. Her smile vanishing, she further explained, "The armor will protect you against most high velocity projectiles and kinetic energy such as biotics and from physical attacks such as from a bat'leth or a club . It's like any other armor though—it does have limits. It can eventually be overcome. So, don't stand in front of a dozen troopers shooting at you. And it's less effective against energy weapons—but the races here tend not to use energy weapons as extensively as we do, so that's not as serious an issue as it would be back home. We use this armor against Klingons, Nausicaans, and Gorn mostly because they like to get up close and Gorn like to throw big rocks and stuff at you."

"Ok…that makes me feel better." Kaidan smiled as he began to dress in his uniform.

"Good." V'lana leered, "Because I'm going to sit back and enjoy the show."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"You're telling me this thing will scramble my molecules and then reassemble them on the surface?" A stupefied Kaidan exclaimed.

"Yep." An amused V'lana nodded her head.

"And you do this all the time?" Kaidan remarked as he slowly and hesitatingly made his way to the transporter pad.

Nudging him towards the center of the pad, the subcommander nodded her head again, "All the time."

"And it always works?"

"Energize." The subcommander ordered before turning to Kaidan, leaving him with these parting words as their patterns dissolved, "About 99% of the time."

"99% of the time!" The human biotic nearly screamed as their patterns reformed on the surface of Freedom's Progress.

Running his hands over his chest and legs, Kaidan sighed in relief, "Everything's there."

"I'll say it is." V'lana responded with a lascivious grin.

Shaking his head, Kaidan quipped with a grin, "Subcommander, pardon me for saying so, but you're impossible!"

"Yes.' V'lana responded with a nod of her head, "I am." Then, in a split-second, the subcommander's mood was all business, "What are your scans picking up, Satra?"

Activating her tricorder and scanning, the Romulan science officer crisply reported, "Detecting no human life signs. Unknown alien life signs to the north."

"Then that's where we'll go." V'lana decided, "On the way, we'll check out some of the houses and buildings—see if we can find some clues on what exactly happened here.' Activating her communicator, V'lana spoke, "Tovan? What are you picking up?"

"Still unable to scan that area with the life signs." The first officer reported, "Also…the interference from that area might interfere with our ability to beam you up."

"Understood, Centurion." V'lana responded, "Keep cloaked and maintain scans." Turning to her landing party, the subcommander ordered, "All right. Let's go."

"This felt like when I went back to Virinat." V'lana whispered as the landing party walked down a deserted street. "Except worse."

"What do you mean?" Kaidan asked as they passed a school that looked like it was open and ready for students.

"On Virinat, you could see the destruction left by the Tal Shiar plasma beams and disruptors. Here…it's like someone had just mass transported them." Turning to Satra, the subcommander asked, "You sure you're not picking up traces of transporter use."

"Negative, Subcommander." The science officer answered back. "There are some interesting residual energy traces though."

"Record for later analysis." V'lana ordered.

"There's a colonial administration building." Kaidan called out, pointing to a building that had the Alliance symbol painted on the front. "There might be something there."

"Good idea." V'lana nodded her head as the landing party made its way into the building.

"Let me see if I can download some of the computer records into my omnitool." Kaidan said as Satra did the same thing with her tricorder.

"Hmmm…that's interesting." Kaidan called out. "This entry's incomplete." He said as he showed it to the rest of the landing party. "Starts off typical…plan for the day stuff…and then…the person making the entry states that he hears a strange insect-like noise and then it cuts off."

"Is there insect life on this planet?" V'lana asked.

"Yes." Satra confirmed, "It's possible that the person making the entry was talking about local insect life."

"Possible…but not likely." Kaidan demurred. "If the insect life is local, you tend to identify it. It wouldn't be 'strange insect-like noise', he'd say something like 'mosquitoes are buzzing' or 'there's a bee'."

"Good point." V'lana nodded her head. "Be sure we have a copy of that and anything else of potential value.

"Subcommander." The human security guard called out, "I'm detecting movement outside. Bipedal…they look like robots."

"Security mechs." Kaidan exclaimed. "Take them out!"

"Fire!" V'lana ordered as projectiles whizzed overhead. Beams of plasma energy then converged on both mechs, destroying them.

Stepping out to investigate, Kaidan knelt down next to one of the mechs as the security officer ran a tricorder over them. "LOKIs" The Alliance officer said, "They're used for security, but they shouldn't be active now unless…"

"Unless someone around here has activated them." V'lana finished.

"Think it might be those alien life signs ahead?" Kaidan asked.

"I'd bet on it." V'lana responded as she ordered the landing party forward. After walking several meters, Satra called out. "More mechs…these ones airborne."

"Rocket and assault drones!" Kaidan shouted. "Get to cover!" Moving quickly, the biotic dived behind a crate as he punched a button on his omnitool, overloading one of the rocket drones, causing it to explode. Plasma beams shot out from the human security guard and Satra's weapons as V'lana fired her rifle, unleashing a hailstorm of reddish-purple bolts of energy that completely shredded an assault drone as Kaidan finished the last drone with a cryoburst and a plasma beam.

"Whoever it is doing this is pissing me off and when I catch up to them, they're going to learn why it is not a good idea to do that." V'lana growled as she ordered the landing party to move forward. "Let's get moving!"

After taking out another set of mechs and drones, this time encountering four-legged mechs. "What are these called?" V'lana asked as she kicked at the remains of one of the mechs with her toe.

"Fenris" Kaidan replied. "They can take out a shield quicker than anything and they've got ugly jaws."

"Reminds me of a Rottweiler." The human security officer said. "My neighbor had one when I was a kid. Wonderful dogs—unless you're an intruder."

"Yeah." A friend of mine had one as well." Kaidan replied. "Loved to chase the mailman."

."We're close to the signals now." Satra announced, "In that building."

"All right." V'lana ordered, "Set weapons to stun." She said as she switched to a Starfleet issue phaser pistol. "Let's give them a chance to talk, but be ready if they turn out hostile."

"Right." Kaidan nodded his head as the landing party readied weapons.

"On three." V'lana whispered, "One…two…three!" The Romulan subcommander then kicked down the door leading the others in as they barged into the room with weapons drawn.

One of the aliens immediately drew his weapon, but before he could fire, a bolt from V'lana's phaser struck, causing him to slump to the ground. "Weapons down." The Romulan ordered as the aliens, wearing environmental suits that completely covered them and opaque helmets that rendered the face of the being in the suit, slowly and grudgingly complied.

"What?" One of the aliens, wearing a purple sash and purple hood over her head, cried out as she rushed to the side of her fallen comrade. "What did you do to him?"

"He's just stunned." V'lana replied, "He'll recover soon."

"You don't understand." The alien sobbed as she carried out a careful diagnostic of her fallen comrade, "His suit! If there's a rupture or a tear…he could get infected." After several seconds, the alien relaxed, "He's all right. No tears or ruptures." Standing up, she walked confidently to V'lana. "Who are you and why did you attack us?

"We've been battling your drones and mechs since we've arrived." V'lana exclaimed as her Romulan blood began to once again assert itself. "What did you expect?"

"They're not our mechs!" The alien cried out, "We didn't reprogram them!"

"Then who did?" The human security officer inquired, seeking to ease tensions between her volatile superior and the alien.

"Who are you?" The alien asked, "That isn't an Alliance uniform."

"They're not Alliance, Tali, but you know I am." Kaiden then stepped forward so that his old _Normandy_ squad mate could see him.

"Kaidan!" Tali cried out, her happiness evident in her voice. "What are you doing here and who are these people?"

"They're friends, Tali." Kaidan said, nodding his head at V'lana in unspoken communication. Taking the hint, the subcommander gestured for Satra and the human security officer to lower their weapons as she lowered hers. "This is Subcommander V'lana of the Romulan Republic. She commands a ship in orbit. The others are part of her crew. Subcommander, this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya…"

"Just call me Tali." The purple-clad alien said through her vocalizer.

"Tali is a Quarian.

"The migratory species." Satra deduced.

"Correct." Tali responded and then, turning to the subcommander, took notice of both the pointed ears and faint brow ridges, "I've never seen your species before."

"As Commander Alenko said, we are called Romulans." V'lana explained, "We came to assist the commander in his investigation." She hesitated for a moment, unsure as to whether to continue, until she saw Kaidan's almost imperceptible nod of the head, "Our people are also being taken."

"Do you know what happened here, Tali?" Kaidan gently inquired.

"No." The quarian shook her head. "We were shocked when we arrived. This was a large colony. And to have everyone just vanish…"

"Why did you come here?" V'lana inquired.

"We were looking for a quarian named Veetor." Tali explained, "He was on his pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?" V'lana interrupted.

"It's a rite of passage for the quarians." Kaidan explained, "When a quarian is ready, they go out on their own."

"Correct." Tali said as she picked up the narrative, "The pilgrim seeks something of value to give to the captain of the ship he or she wishes to join as a ceremonial gift. It marks the passage from adolescence to adulthood."

"Why did Veetor come here?" Kaidan inquired more out of curiosity than suspicion.

"Veetor liked to help others." Tali explained, "So he came here, thinking that he could do the most good in a colony such as this that was finding its feet."

"He'd fit in well with the Federation." The Starfleet security officer observed.

"The problem is…." Tali explained, "That Veetor has always been…sensitive—if you understand what I mean."

"In other words…" The usually blunt V'lana stated, "He's mentally fragile."

"Correct." Tali reluctantly agreed before continuing, "I'm afraid that whatever happened here…along with possible infection if his suit was damaged…might have made him delusional. He's reprogrammed the mechs—killed several of my own people. Kaidan…Subcommander…please…don't hurt him." Tali begged, "He's not responsible for his own actions. He's scared and alone. Please…help him."

"Where is he?" Kaidan gently asked.

"He's in the control center across the courtyard, but there's a large mech blocking the way. It has already hurt or killed a half dozen of my own people." Tali cautioned

"What sort of mech is it?" Kaidan asked.

"An Ymir." Tali replied.

"Ymir?" V'lana raised an eyebrow.

"Heavy mech." Kaidan explained, "Fires missiles and projectiles. It has two mass accelerator cannons in its right arm and a rocket launcher in the left. It's also shielded and armored."

"We can't target it from orbit because that same interference that's blocking the _Gallena_'s scanners and transporters will interfere with its targeting sensors." Satra noted.

"That means we're going to have to do it ourselves." V'lana sighed. "Ok…what are the strengths and weaknesses of this Ymir and what's the best way to take it down?"

"Concentrated fire to its head will destroy its processing core and cause an explosion—one that you do not want to be near." Kaidan warned. "You can also disable it by shooting off its arms…but it's usually better to just try to kill it with the headshots."

"Ok…" V'lana nodded her head, "We have our battle plan. We'll take a few minutes to catch our breath. Satra…Crewman…help with the wounded. Kaidan? I'm sure you and your friend would like to catch up with each other. I'll be over here…" She said, pointing to a chair. "Ten minutes…we move."

Walking her old friend to a quiet, isolated corner of the room, Tali asked, "So…how did you meet these people?"

"Blue Suns attacked the ship I was on and she saved me." Kaidan replied, "She's good people, Tali…A bit quick tempered, a little earthy, and violent sometimes…" He smiled.

"Kind of like someone we both once knew and respected…and…" Tali whispered, "…in your case, loved."

"I guess you could say that." Kaidan replied as he glanced at the subcommander who returned his glance with one of her own and a slight smile. "I've read a lot about her people recently. They've been through so much…their home worlds destroyed in a supernova…their empire crumbled…scattered throughout the galaxy…fighting a civil war while at the same time trying to keep other races from taking what little they have left…trying to build a new life. They're not perfect, Tali. They can be ruthless, cruel, treacherous, vicious, and without pity. Before their home worlds were destroyed, their xenophobia would have put the most zealous Terra Firma party member to shame in comparison and some of them—especially those on the other side of their civil war—still are as racist and xenophobic as ever.."

"They sound dangerous." Tali observed.

"They can be." Kaidan admitted, "But then, so can humans or turians or quarians for that matter. We all have our dark side. V'lana's people can also be kind and loving and passionate and tender…" He then nodded his head in the direction of Satra who was comforting a wounded quarian.

"I see…" Tali replied, "And the human with them…she's definitely not Alliance."

"No…she isn't." Kaidan admitted, adding with a sheepish grin, "It's difficult to explain in the couple of minutes we have left, but I promise, later, I'll tell you everything…deal?"

"Deal." The quarian agreed as she stood up. "And you better believe I'm going to hold you to that."

"Satra?" The subcommander queried.

"The injured have been stabilized and any environmental suit tears or ruptures repaired. I've also done what I can to boost their immune systems taking into account we're dealing with a dextro-amino acid based species." The Romulan science officer replied.

"Thank you." Tali said as she checked on her crewmen. "I appreciate what you've done."

"Glad to help." V'lana replied as she turned to the human biotic standing next to her, "Ready to go, Kaidan?"

"Whenever you are, subcommander." Alenko responded.

"All right." V'lana smiled, readying her assault disruptor as she anticipated the coming battle, "Let's do this."

Entering the courtyard, V'lana spotted the mech standing before the door. "Kaidan? You and the crewman go right. Satra…Flank left." Readying her assault disruptor, V'lana declared, "I'll take the center. Fire on my mark."

As the teams moved to take position, the mech struck, launching a missile at the security officer who was hit dead on, the missile overcoming her shielding and armor as it sent her flying several feet until her mangled form finally landed. "Now!" V'lana ordered as purple-red bolts streamed from her weapon while Satra fired with her plasma rifle and Kaidan, activating his omnitool, overloaded the behemoth's shields.

"Don't forget to target the head!" Kaidan shouted as he followed up his overload with a biotic warp.

"Right!" V'lana replied as she adjusted her fire, tossing a photon grenade for extra measure. "Fire in the hole!"

"Damn!" Kaidan swore as rounds from the mech's autocannon grazed his shield. Firing his plasma rifle, the sentinel hit the mech squarely in the head as Satra's and V'lana's beams converged there as well. All three maintained their fire as the metal brute slowly advanced until, finally, it stopped moving and began emitting a high pitched howl.

"Run!" Kaidan shouted, "It's about to blow!" All three ran as fast as they could as the mech built up to a critical mass, finally exploding, the shockwave knocking everyone down.

"Kaidan!" V'lana called out, "Satra? You all right?"

"I'm fine, subcommander." Kaidan responded as he struggled to his feet.

"I'm unhurt as well." The science officer echoed. Moving quickly to check on their fallen comrade, Satra shook her head.

"Damn." V'lana cursed as she stared at the door to the control room. "This had better be worth it."

Entering the control room, the landing party at once spotted a lone quarian muttering to himself as his fingers almost literally danced over the console, "Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No no no."

"Are you Veetor?" V'lana demanded.

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide."

"Veetor!" V'lana called out, "You're safe."

The frightened quarian seemed not to hear the subcommander as he continued to manipulate the console and mumble incoherently.

"He's too frightened to hear." Satra diagnosed as she ran her tricorder. "Extreme fatigue…alpha waves are very high…"

"Maybe this will get his attention." V'lana said as she drew her phaser and pointed it at one of the monitors only to have a gentle, yet firm hand press down on it. Turning her head, she saw that the hand belonged to Kaidan.

"I know a better way." He said in a soft voice as he activated his omnitool, turning off all the monitors and quickly attracting Veetor's attention.

"You're human.' Veetor said, pointing to Alenko, "But they're not. Where did you hide? Where did they come from?"

"I'm Subcommander V'lana of the Romulan Republic." V'lana announced as she stepped forward.

"And I'm Kaidan Alenko, of the Systems Alliance. We came to find out what happened here."

"The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone." Veetor lamented. "I saw everything." He said as he turned the monitors back on. "What is that?" V'lana asked, pointing to an alien being guiding what appeared to be a grav sled.

"I think it's a Collector." Kaidan gasped in disbelief.

"Who or what is a Collector?" V'lana asked.

"We don't know much about them." Kaidan explained, "They tend to work through middlemen like slavers or mercenaries. If the Collectors are involved with the Reapers, that would explain the disappearance of the colony. Their technology might be advanced enough to take an entire colony.

"Like the Borg." V'lana mused, "Except where the Borg are interested in technology, these Collectors are seeking organic life.

"The seekers swarms." Veetor explained as a multitude of flying insect appearing objects flew across the monitor. "No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

:"How did you avoid capture?" V'lana asked.

"Swarms didn't find me." Veetor replied. "Monsters didn't know I was here."

"His environmental suit might have kept him from being detected." Satra surmised, "Or their instruments were calibrated to detect only humans."

"What about Virinat?" Kaidan asked, "Did whoever it was that took your people take any other species?"

"There were only Romulans on Virinat." V'lana said, shaking her head, "At least to the best of my knowledge we were the only ones there." Pausing for a moment, the subcommander then asked, "Can you tell me anything more about the Collectors, Kaidan?"

"I'm afraid not, subcommander." The human biotic replied, "Not much is known about them. Most people haven't even heard of them and to those who have, they're either legends or bogeymen to scare kids into behaving."

"So why are they kidnapping human and possibly Romulan, Reman, and Cardassian colonists and ships' crews." V'lana asked rhetorically. Turning her attention back to Veetor, she asked, "What happened afterwards?"

"The monsters loaded the people on to ships and then they left. The ships flew away, but they'll be back for me. No one escapes."

"I think that's all he knows, Subcommander." Kaidan said in a soft voice.

"We should take him back with us to the _Gallena_." Satra suggested, "Our sickbay can help him and once he feels better, perhaps he'll be able to tell us more."

"I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omnitool. Lots of readings. Electro-magnetic. Dark energy."

"Now that is fascinating." Satra remarked. "His readings might correlate with our scans of the different anomalies."

"We need to get outside this interference so we can transport back to the ship with Veetor." V'lana declared as Tali entered the room.

"Wait." The quarian pleaded, "Veetor needs treatment and to be with his own people, not an interrogation."

"We'll give him treatment." V'lana replied in a soft voice, "And we're not going to interrogate him. We'll return him and you to your people if you'd like."

"Please." Tali begged, "Let me take him. You can take Veetor's omnitool—it has all the information he's recorded on it. I doubt he can add anything more. We need to get him to the Flotilla."

"I can understand caution." V'lana conceded with a sigh, "Very well. We agree to your terms."

"Thank you." Tali replied in a placating voice, "It's just that my people right now are very nervous about allowing those we do not know to get to close to our Flotilla."

"Because of the Cerberus attack?" Kaidan deduced as Tali nodded her head. Kaidan further explained to the two Romulans, "Cerberus is a pro-human intelligence and black ops group. I guess you could say it's our version of the Tal Shiar. They attacked the flotilla in order to snatch a female human biotic. Caused a lot of destruction and quarian casualties."

"Right." Tali confirmed, "So…you can understand why I and my people are so much on our guard?"

V'lana nodded her head, "I'd do the same if I were you. Very well, we'll take the omnitool, but I hope that eventually, we can reach the point where we can work together. More than you can imagine might depend on it."

"Thank you." Tali said as everyone began to file out of the control room. Pausing for a moment, she asked, "Could I talk with Kaidan—alone?"

"Sure." V'lana replied, nodding her head once. "We'll be outside when you're ready."

"So…Kaidan…" Tali asked, "Do you trust her?"

"Yes…I do." Kaidan nodded his head. "Her people do have a history of backstabbing and double-crossing—something she's freely owned up to, but I believe her about her people being attacked and I think she's telling the truth when she says that many of her people are trying to find a different way. There's nothing like losing your home world to knock the arrogance out of you."

"I know." Tali responded somberly.

"I'm sorry, Tali." Kaidan quickly apologized, "I've got a big mouth."

"It's all right, Kaidan." Tali replied, "You're right. Something like that happening to you will change you as a people."

"From what I've seen of her, she's not a bad person. Strong willed…sure of herself…definitely quick tempered." Kaidan chuckled, "She can easily outcuss an Alliance drill instructor if she wants to."

"Reminds me a little of Shepard." Tali remarked with a sad fondness.

"Yeah." Kaidan acknowledged, his lips turning up in a sad smile, "She is a little like Jane."

"I miss her." Tali lamented as Kaidan hugged her close.

"Yeah." He said gently as tears came to his eyes, "I do too."

"But there comes a time, Kaidan…" Tali pointed out, the sadness still in her voice, "When we must let go otherwise our ghosts keep us from living."

"I know, Tali." Kaidan nodded his head, "You're right. It's just not easy."

"No it isn't." The young quarian remarked, "But…" She said as she spied the subcommander waiting outside, "I think maybe you've got someone willing to help you out with that—if you give her a chance."

"Maybe." Kaidan nodded his head slowly, "It's not like we're in a rush though. We have time. Like I told her, we just met."

"Well…we better be going." Tali said, "I have an important mission for my people I've got to get back to."

"You take care of yourself, Tali—and…" Kaidan added, "Don't lose touch. Friends need to stick together—now more than ever."

"I will." Tali replied, her vocalizer reflecting both her fondness for Kaidan as well as regret at their parting. "You take care of yourself and remember what we just talked about. I know you said you have plenty of time. But, as we both know, time has a way of slipping from us faster than we would like."

Returning to where the two Romulan women were standing and talking, Kaidan asked, "You two ready to head back."

"Yes." V'lana replied, "We'll have to walk a bit though to get far enough away from both the interference and curious quarian eyes."

"Don't want the quarians to know about your transporter?" Kaidan asked as the three began to walk away.

"What is it you humans like to say?" V'lana replied with a chuckle, "I like to keep a queen in the hole."

"Ace." Kaidan corrected with a chuckle, "Ace in the hole."

"Oh…there's only one queen here." V'lana laughed, "Make no mistake about that."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kaidan quipped back.

"Good." V'lana nodded her head smugly, "Now, let's go back to the ship and figure out our next moves."

As her ship rose from the surface and assumed orbit, Tali ordered a scan for the Romulan ship. "What do you mean you can't detect anything." The quarian engineer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just that." The quarian manning the helm replied, "There's no evidence of any ship in orbit."

"Nothing?" Tali exclaimed, "No heat emissions? No signs of static discharge or venting? Nothing?"

"Nothing, Tali'Zorah." The quarian replied.

"Damn." Tali swore under her breath, "They must have a stealth system even more advanced than the one the old _Normandy_ used to have." Returning to her quarters, Tali saw the blinking light on her message console, activating the console, she played Liara's message and then sent a reply. "Liara? This is Tali. On important mission, but can stop off at Ilium on way. Met Kaidan. He's alive and well. Need to speak with you. Will contact you when I arrive on Ilium."


End file.
